invasion zombi
by chica otaku 79
Summary: todo Japón fue puesto en cuarentena gracias a un virus que se disipo su familia estaba fuera por viajes de negocios al igual que la familia de su mejor amiga sango y kagome deberán luchar por sobrevivir con ayuda de su familia con la cual mantienen comunicación encontrándose a personas buenas que las acompañaran en su viaje y otras no tan buenas y todo por poder escapar de los zomb
1. Chapter 1

-aagh esto es tan cansado-digo una azabache caminando por los pasillos de su escuela-encima todavía debo ir a practicar arquería y karate-digo desanimada  
-oh vamos kag mira-digo su amiga sango-que te parece si nos encontramos a la salida y vamos para tu casa mis padres no están y los tuyos tampoco ahora vamos a karate-la tomo y comenzó a arrastrarla  
-ay sango no quiero ir a karate ya se peliar-  
-vamos es para liberar tención-  
Dos horas después...  
-vamos aome apunta concéntrate y..dispara-aome soltó la flecha que con una sorprendente velocidad salio disparada dando justo en el blanco  
-bien por hoy es suficiente-digo la maestra de tiro  
-vamos un rato a la azotea-propuso sango kagome asintió estaban arriba cuando su teléfono,comenzó a sonar  
-mochi mochi-se escucho un sollozo  
-Naomi esta bien-  
-padre que susede?-  
-estas con sango?-  
-si-  
-pon el alta voz-aome lo puso  
-listo-  
-kagome Japón fue puesta en cuarentena un virus desconoció ataco a las personas las convierte en...-  
-ZOMBISSSSSS-se escucho en grito de una de las mujeres ambas mujeres vieron abajo como "personas"con ropas desgarradas y llenas de sangre se abalanzaban sobre los alumnos del instituto lastimándolos gravemente ambas mujeres se miraron y se escondieron para no ser vistas  
-que asemos ahora son demasiados-  
-kagome deben llegara a caza allí tendrán el equipo necesario-digo el padre por el alta voz  
-si señor higurashi pero como lo hacemos estamos en la azotea no podremos bajar por las escaleras seria demasiado estrecho podrían acorralarnos facilmente-  
-por el árbol sango mira casi todos están entrando aya abajo ay un auto una mujer bajo gritando y se la comieron si llegamos podríamos manejar asta mi casa-digo kagome mientras se paraba  
-estas segura kag es arriesgado-  
-si no nos movemos ellos subirán tarde o temprano es una sola oportunidad-sango asintió se subieron al árbol y con sigilo bajaron aome tenia el arco y las flechas bajaron y estaban sobre,el auto cuando vieron un zombi solo correr asia ellas aome tomo una de sus flechas apunto y le dio el la cabeza tomo otro y le dio en el cuello se subieron al auto y arrancaron asia su casa gracias a los kamis el auto era silencioso lo,que menos necesitaban era que los zombis comenzarán a perseguirlas llegaron a la caza de aome después de haber arrollado a una buena cantidad de zombis y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de su padre toco la pared asta que una parte se hundió una pequeña puerta se abrió dejando ver armas algunas no conocidas por sango aome agarro ropa negras y se las extendió a sango  
-póntelo será mas cómodo es ventilado pero te protege del frio y es muy limpio-saco un pequeño aparato redondo lo prendió  
-cuerpos infectados radio menor de 20kilometros virus desconocido-una luz verde brillo aome miro la pantalla y su rostro se relajo pero solo un poco  
-cual es la distancia?-pregunto sango quitándose la blusa y poniéndose la Polera negra con mangas largas abrocho en su pecho dos tiras de cuero que formaban una x tenia unos pantalones negros ajustados a los muslos pero abajo de las rodillas se hacia un poco mas ancho tenia una botas asta los tobillos negras aome le lanzó dos armas las cuales puso a los costados de sus caderas una funda en medio muslo en los que guardo 4 dagas al igual que en la otra y en su espalda abia una especie de mochila negra paso dos espadas quedando los mangos sobre saliendo atrás de sus hombros aome abrió la mochila y guardo un arma plateada revisó las municiones balas negras con la punta plateadas la guardo  
-32minutos baja a la cocina guarda alimentos detrás ay un auto equipado guarda todo en el baúl buscaré comunicadores-digo aome poniéndose un pantalón de cuero ajustado al cuerpo negro unas botas asta abajo de la rodilla con hebillas al frente plateadas tenia fundas igual que sango con dagas tenia una musculosa negra con una campera de tela negra escondida dentro de la campera abia dos dagas y un hilo de plata en su cintura colgaba una cuerda tenia un estuche cuadrado donde guardo unas pelotitas color rosa tenia un tuvo de 30 centímetros en la mano apretó un botón en el tubo y se abrió dejando ver un arco negro lo volvió a guardar tomo dos relojes con pantalla,negra en su otra muñeca puso un,brazalete bastante grande dio un fuerte golpe al brazalete y de este salio una cuchilla guardo uno para sango tomo,lo que parecían collares pero eran de plástico negro con una luz en un costado en la parte de adelante no se juntaban estaban separados guardo otro tomo un desodorante un encendedor todas las armas extrañas(cuando las use las voy a describir)que entraron perfectamente en el bolso fue hacia la cocina volvió a prender aquel aparato que tenia letras,arriba en plateado b.d.c.i  
(Buscador de cuerpos infectados)resumido  
-cuerpos,infectados en un radio menor,de 10metros virus desconocido-la pantalla brillos mostrando puntos amarillos que se acercaban  
-aome estamos listas-grito sango aome miro su casa  
-adiós vida cómoda-digo con desgano y salio rápido-manejas tu o yo sango?-pregunto aome  
-maneja tú eres mejor además si ay alguna complicación tu siempre piensas rápido-sonrió aome tomo la llave y se subió bajo a la calle y arranco a toda velocidad justo a tiempo para salir los,zombis subían las escaleras del templo aome aceleró y comenzó a manejar por las calles repletas de zombis y cuerpos que se retorcían entrada la noche decidieron descansar entraron en un edificio abandonada y subieron al techo  
Al otro dia...  
El horripilante t repulsivo olor de carne descompuesta las despertó se asomaron con sigilo y vieron la pequeña reunión de cadáveres al pie del enorme edificio,  
-la cuerda dolo tiene un par de metros,necesitamos bajar un par de pisos-tomando todo lo suyo comenzaron a bajar asta que se encontraron en el 2 piso la escalera bloqueada por los zombis que subían corrieron y entraron en uno de los departamento cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas con seguro aunque se escuchaba el golpeteo de los zombis en un intento de entrar se giraron y detrás de sango abia un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules profundos bestia una camisa blanca con algunas salpicaduras de sangre,y unos pantalones negros tenia un bar en una de sus manos  
Y aome se giro encontrándose con un par de ojos que la miraban fijamente sus ojos eran dorados y su cabellos era plateado atado en una cólera baja llevaba una camina negra con pantalones grises sonrió con arrogancia cosa que sonrojo a aome  
-oh genial debemos,escapar y ahora salvar a estas hermosas jovencitas-digo el hombre de cabello negro  
-humm quienes son?-pregunto sango  
-oh disculpe yo soy miroku y mi amigo de alado es inuyasha-digo con educación  
-no creo que sea el momento-digo aome señalando la puerta  
-ahora que hacemos no podemos escapar-aome bufo mientras tomaba las dos espadas sacándola  
-imagínense que es un bat-digo en tono burlón entregándole las,dos espadas  
-aome podríamos llegar al auto-la puerta se estaba quebrando-necesito que los distraigan por lo menos unos 20segundos  
-cuenta con nosotros-diguieron ambos muchachos


	2. amigo o enemigo?

-cuenta con nosotros-dijeron ambos jóvenes sango tomo la cuerda de las caderas de aome justo cuando la puerta se quebró y los zombis comenzaron a entrar

-sango..-digo aome dándole a entender que se apurara boom un disparo y entre los ojos de uno de los zombis y con suerte le dio al de atrás

Crashh

Sango había roto la ventana solo los vidrios y arrancando la madera que los sostenía dejando dos pesados que se parecían a esto [

-necesito tu arco-aome sacó el tubo y se lo arrojo a sango se dio vuelta un zombi estaba por abalanzarse sobre ella pero la cabeza callo rodando miro y asintió a inuyasha quien sonrió y continuo cortando zombis miroku protegía a sango mientras esta ataba a la soga a la flecha y la tiraba pero su puntería no era tan buena

-aome deberás tirar tu yo no tengo puntería -digo sango

-vale-dio un golpe a uno de los zombis y tomo el arco apunto y disparo clavándose en un árbol tiro para asegurarse de que estaba tensa y miro asia todos lados para buscar un lugar donde atar la soga miro y encontró un mueble adelante había un zombi se notaba que era un hombre musculoso y era transformado ya que era bastante grande respiro resignada

Pov kag...

"usa la fuerza del oponente a tu favor no importa que tan grande sea si sabes invertirla toda esa fuerza jugara en su contra"

Bien veré si la profesora de karate yura tenia razón corro esquivando a los dos muchachos y salto esquivando a un zombi en el piso que aun cortado a la mitad se mueve estoy frente al súper zombi

_es mas grande de cerca_

"y lo mas importante la mente le gana a la fuerza"

Miro sus piernas están abiertas corro y me deslizó por Enmedio de sus piernas

_wowww soy genial_

Pomm

-mierda...-

-kagome baka concéntrate-me grito sango después de haberme golpeado con el mueble que necesitaba mi frente dolía até la soga a la pata del mueble genial ahora como demonios volvía junto a todos si en enorme zombi cabeza de cacahuate me miraba y gruñía mierda bien corrí el se agachó salte pise su espalda y ya estaba frente al chico de cabello plateado que me miraba intensamente

-vamos -estupido me pone nerviosa-sango tu primera-sango

-si-tenia una percha la agarro la coloco en la cuerda respiro y se lanzo se deslizó asia abajo

-vamos-le di a los muchachos los marcos de la ventana

-que?-sonreí tome el arco y me lance

-si no se apuran los dejaremos-grite cuando llege estaba sobre el techo del arco tome una flecha y apunte dispare rozó la cabeza del peli plata y dio en la de un zombi ambos se tiraron y cayeron alado mio subimos al auto y arrancamos

-bien señoritas podrían decirnos quienes son?-

Narradora...

-la pregunta mas coherente seria son amigas o enemigas?-ambos se miraron

-con lo que han acabado de hacer no,creo que sean enemigas-digo miroku

-mm buen punto pero no se confíen de nadie los únicos parásitos no son los zombis-digo aome

Tingg tinggg tingggg

El reloj de aome brillo apretó un botón a su lado y una imagen se vio un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones miraba todo atentamente

-kag hija como están?-digo el hombre

-papi bien acabamos de escapar de los zombis padre...-su gesto se volvió serio-dile a sota que jakeé el sistema del satélite japonés que acceda a un sistema necesito que busque un lugar alejado de la civilización y un atajo que este cerca de un rio y las montañas-

-bien hija cortaré ya te enviaré las coordenadas a y hija...-

-si?-

-si alguno de esos les toca un solo pelo recuerda lo que te enseñe no te detengas hasta que dejen de patalear-los dos pasaron saliva mientras aome y sango sonreían nerviosas

-si padre-digo aome

-bien nos dirán quienes son?-digo inuyasha

Continuara...


	3. ruinas

-bien nos dirán quienes son?-digo inuyasha mirándolas seriamente

-para que quieren saber-

-queremos saber a quien debemos darles las gracias por ayudarnos-digo miroku

-yo soy sango shigata y ella es kagome o aome como le decimos higurashi- sin embargo aome no prestaba atención a lo que su amiga estaba diciendo observaba por la ventana brindada del auto las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa ciudad ahora eran escombros al parecer el ejército había estado ya que los tanques se encontraban abandonados y lo que mas la enojo fue ver que solo había en zonas residenciales solo se limitaron a proteger a los que tenían dinero eran parásitos peores que los zombis miles de personas había muerto porque donde demonios estaba el ejercito defendiendo a los ricos? Miro un charco de sangre en la vereda cuando este comenzó a temblar no era por el paso de su auto lo sabia perfectamente miro uno de los edificios una pared salio volando

-sango dejame ahí!-grito aome mientras se pasaba al asiento de conductor un ser grotesco negro salio del edificio era enorme y parecía tener una coraza sus ojos eran cuatro y algo estirados de un escalofriante amarillo miro en dirección a su auto y abrió su boca mostrando sus fauces llenas de dientes filosos listos para desgarrar la carne de su víctima aome arranco a todo lo que daba la camioneta mientras los temblores eran constantes gracias a la cosa que los perseguía corriendo y por su gran tamaño causaba los temblores

-que demonios es esa cosa!?-grito miroku exaltado contra los zombis que antes fueron humanos podían pero contra esa cosa lo dudaba mucho era obscenamente grande y admitía para sus adentros que le daba miedo el reloj de aome sonó y la imagen del padre de aome se vio

-hija sota..QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE?-grito al ver por la ventana de atrás al asqueroso "zombi"-oh por kami hija dioses-

-papa me desconcentras-digo en un gruñido aome mientras manejaba analizaba el terreno y por si los atrapaba una posible vía de escape su padre no era jefe del ejercito por nada pero como estaba de viaje eso explicaba que solo ayan defendido a los ricos el no estaba a cargo

-TE DESCONCENTRO ME ESTA POR DAR UNA PARO CARDIACO MIRA LO QUE ES ESA COSA MALDITA SEA ES ENORME-

-al parecer el virus causa mutaciones o es una forma evolucionada del virus-razonó aome en voz alta

-que carajo me importa-grito su padre-mierda como van a salir de ahí?-y la desesperación era mas que notable en su voz y la seriedad de aome en cierta forma daba confianza hasta que sonrió nerviosa

-pues no lose acepto sugerencias-

-deja de jugar aome que esa cosa es gigantesca-grito desesperado su papa

-mm ya se-se giro y miro a inuyasha-sango toma el volante-sango lo tomo se paso hacia atrás y quedo sentada sobre inuyasha con sus rodillas flexionadas a sus costados

-que demonios haces?-digo enojado su padre aome de su mochila saco un arma negra tenia algunas letras en plateado y el cargador era de plata aome saco un cartucho con balas rojas y las puso en el arma agrego algo parecido a un silenciador pero era transparente apretó un botón el vidrio de la puerta de atrás se abrió

-sujétame fuerte porque sino nos lastimáremos-digo aome, inuyasha puso sus manos en los asientos de adelante aome apunto se preparo y disparó la bala tomo electricidad gracias al "silenciador"creando una onda explosiva y gracias a que inuyasha se sujetaba no salieron volando por el vidrio de adelante la bala roja salió e impacto contra la cosa dio justo en el cráneo pasaron tres segundos y exploto dejando pedazos por todos lados

-kyaaa es asqueroso-digo sango

-si y tu estas limpia-digo sarcástica aome tanto ella como inuyasha estaban salpicados de un liquido viscoso verde

-duagg hermano eso es asqueroso-digo miroku

-no me digas-inuyasha fulminó a miroku con la mirada pero rápidamente volvió a mirada a aome-estas cómoda Meu amor?-digo galantemente

-Meu amor?-digo sango conduciendo

- si significa mi amor en portugués-digo aome

-no sabia que hablabas portugués-digo inuyasha sacándose aquella cosa verde

-no sabes ni siquiera mi edad-digo burlona inuyasha sonrió

-bien Meu amor dime tu edad-

-te parece momento para coquetear?-digo miroku

-oye muchacho deja de coquetear con mi hija-digo el papa de aome enojado

La cabeza de inuyasha callo sobre el pecho de aome sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía dormido.

-que sucede?-pregunto miroku aome olió el liquido verde sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle

-sa...sango ponte la mascara de oxigeno miroku tu también -

-que pasa aome?-pregunto su padre

-la sangre de esa cosa a diferencia de la de los zombis convertidos al parecer es somnífera por eso en su coraza había algunos cortes expuestos el olor de la sangre dormía a las personas-digo aome cabeceando

-no te duermas aome no te duermas no puedes dejar a sango sola-digo su padre desesperado pero era tarde aome ya había cerrado los ojos

...

Pov kag...

Desperté todo se movía y estaba ligeramente oscuro solo podía ver una fogata frente a mi,estaba apoyada en algo frio me desperté mi cabeza daba vueltas

-cuidado inuyasha-me levanté mas exaltada al escuchar el grito de sango a mi alrededor no había nadie mire a mi alrededor estaba en la viga de un edificio en construcción estaba sola me acerque al borde y abajo miroku inuyasha y sango se defendían como podían de los zombis entre en pánico mierda eran muchos pelear no era una opción la mejor seria escapar pero como mire la camioneta estaba algo alejada ellos eran iluminados por una pequeña lámpara la cual comenzaba a apagarse busque el generador con la vista y lo vi creo estaba oscuro asi que no pude distinguirlo bien tome mi arco y mi flecha y apunte a...nose exactamente a que apunte la flecha tenia una punta redonda con espuma que al hacer contacto se endurecía asi que solo tenia una oportunidad respire y dispare las luces me segaron por un instante pero al mirar hacia abajo vi como un zombi estaba por atacar a inuyasha por atrás dispare dándole en el cuello y el zombi callo al piso inuyasha se giro y me sonrió sentí que me temblaban las piernas y me sudaban las manos mierda estupido muchacho seguí disparando le di a dos que estaban detrás de miroku y uno detrás de sango cuando sentí que me empujaban gire y había un zombi acababa de...empujarme?choque contra otra viga que estaba medio salida hacia afuera y antes de volver a caer me sostuve como pude

-aome!-esa era la voz de inuyasha mire hacia abajo se estaba descuidando

-concéntrense en protegerse!-grite no podían descuidarse analice todo rápido pero el golpe me había dejado afectada cuando vi un poste pero que podría hacer mire abajo cuando una gota de mi sangre callo al piso sobre un zombi dos que estaban alado se giraron sus ojos se habían dilatado y se arrojaron sobre el zombi que tenia mi sangre podría distraerlos si soltaba un poco de sangre sobre los demás zombis se atacarían entre ellos y les daría la oportunidad de que vallan a la camioneta y escapen me balance y caí aun mas abajo chocando otra vez contra una viga solté un pequeño alarido de dolor estos golpes no eran buenos para mi cuerpo

-por kami deja de golpearte-grito inuyasha

-crees que quiero golpearme baka cuando ellos se alejen corran a la camioneta y váyanse-sin darles tiempo a contestar saque una pequeña daga y corte justo en mi muñeca la sangre comenzó a salir mientras caía sobre los zombis sus pupilas volvían a dilatarse volviendo lo que era blanco en todo negro y se arrojaban sobre los zombis empapados en sangre los que rodeaban a los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia los zombis empapados en sangre aunque algunos seguían prestándoles atención a ellos eran menos casi todos estaban debajo de mi que empezaba a quedarme sin fuerza con una pedazo de tela ate fuertemente mi muñeca para no perder mas sangre mire abajo como los zombis se comían entre ellos tendría que investigarlo salí de mis pensamientos al ver como la camioneta arrollaba a varios zombis quedando justo abajo de mi la puerta de arriba se abrió(nose como se llama es la que esta en el techo) inuyasha se asomo y me iso señales para que salte

-estas loco!-

-te atrapare confía en mi-lo pensé pero no tuve mucho tiempo una buena cantidad de zombis se acercaban

_confía en mi_

Resonaba en mi cabeza y sin pensarlo mucho me arroje y cerré los ojos no era muy alto pero ya con mis golpes era más que seguro que me rompería algo mientras caía asegure bien mi mochila no podía perderla y algo me atrapó abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos dorados que me miraban fijamente

-estas bien?-

-humm si-se sentó por lo que quedamos dentro de la camioneta yo sentada en sus piernas estaba algo incomoda ya que miroku y sango nos miraban y mi padre tambien...MI PADRE?! Me salí de sobre las piernas de inuyasha mientras el holograma de mi padre parecía soltar humo por las orejas

-oye mocoso que crees que haces sentado a mi hija sobre tus piernas te agradezco que la hayas salvado pero no te creas con algún derecho-

-padre los zombis se estaba comiendo entre ellos-sango ya había arrancado la camioneta estábamos andando por una calle desierta

-como que comenzaron a comerse entre ellos wau y tu estas bien no te hiciste daño?-

-no claro que..-

-si se corto la muñeca con una daga-digo sango

-que hija entiendo que no es fácil pero nunca agás eso no te rindas que le dire a tu madre nuestras hija trato de matarse..-

-los llene de sangre a los ellos y comenzaron a comerse-digo con un tic nervioso en su ceja aome

-humm ya lo sabia-digo con un leve sonrojo el padre de aome

-ay algo que sigue dando vuelta en mi cabeza-digo pensativa aome

-que cosa pequeña?-digo su padre

-cuando estaba mas arriba en la construcción un zombi..me empujó-digo levantando la cabeza y viendo a su padre que estaba pensativo

-si solo tuviera una muestras de sangre-

-ya se!-digo aome-necesito que sota busque en el satélite cuerpos infectados que busque un laboratorio conseguiré una muestra y luego te enviaré el sistema genético por computadora -

-bien hija ahora mismo lo are pero lo mas seguro es que lo envíe mañana-

-si padre cuídense-

Continuara...


	4. nuestra sangre

Decidieron para poder comer detenerse. Después de analizar las opciones decidieron que lo harían en un estacionamiento con una pava eléctrica que se enchufaba en el encendedor. Calentaron agua y prepararon Ramen.

-Si! Ramen-grito emocionado Inuyasha

-Creo que dos deberían subir al techo y comer arriba ya que hay mejor vista, por si alguno se acerca-digo Kagome después de mirarse entre los cuatro, Kagome e Inuyasha quedaron sentados arriba comiendo el Ramen.

-Y dime...-dijo Inuyasha- Donde estabas cuando los zombis aparecieron?-pregunto interesado

Pov Inuyasha.

Seguía impresionado y preocupado

Impresionado por como distrajo a los zombis para que llegáramos a la camioneta y como confió en mí al momento de arrojarse

Preocupado por los golpes contra las vigas, no fueron golpes ligeros sino que fueron fuertes, además de sus muñecas las cuales ahora estaban vendadas.

Realmente Kagome llamaba mi atención de manera desmesurada, era una mujer hermosa, eso estaba claro y al verla uno pensaría que sería sinónimo de fragilidad, pero no ella nos calló la boca a mí y a Miroku al igual que Sango al sacarnos de ese edificio antes de que los zombis nos comieran y no solo eso, sino que se había enfrentado con un zombie transformado gigantesco y después le había disparado con esa extraña arma al zombi que era sumamente grande y con coraza.

-Es curioso…-miro su tazón con Ramen- estaba en la escuela con Sango, cuando mi padre me llamo por teléfono, cuando atendí mis padres sonaban desesperados, me explicaron que Tokio había sido puesto en cuarentena por un virus desconocido-

-En el colegio? a mí me pillaron desprevenido en medio del patio con Miroku mientras "jugábamos" con los bates de baseball-comento Inuyasha

-Y tu familia?-pregunto Kagome

-De viaje en estados unidos-dijo Inuyasha

-Mmm… curioso mis padres también están en estados unidos-expreso Kagome con sorpresa

-Y cómo es que sabes pelear así y manejar esas armas que no había visto jamás en mi vida?- cuestiono el albino

El arma que uso la que hizo explotar al zombi acorazado jamás la había visto, mire un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, Oh por Kami se veía preciosa!

-Mi padre es jefe del ejército de fuerzas especiales, se dedican a probar nuevos tipos de armas, él me mostraba como dispararlas y a pelear. Tengo un hermano mayor, que debía defenderme y bueno-soltó una melodiosa carcajada y yo también reí, sí que sabía lo que era tener que cuidarse de un hermano mayor

-Entonces las armas son prototipos? Y si una falla y te daña?-disimuladamente me acerque un poco más y pareció no notarlo

-Son prototipos del ejercito con mejoras mías-explico ella

Wow! había algo que no hiciera esta mujer?

-y quien es Sota?-pregunte curioso

-Mi hermano es un Hacker profesional puede hackear cualquier satélite dejando ver ubicaciones, documentos, todo-dijo sonriendo

-Y tú eres científica?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Mmm… por qué lo dices?-recordaba perfectamente que le había dicho a su padre que le enviaría la cadena genética de los zombies.

-Le dijiste a tu padre que le enviarías la cadena genética de los zombies- le recordó

-Ah, sí, debo conseguir una muestras-dijo sin darle importancia

-Pero hay un problema- ella me miro interrogante y recién se dio cuenta de nuestra cercanía se sonrojo furiosamente

-En qué momento te acercaste tanto?- pregunto nerviosa

La ignore, no tenía ganas de discutir sobre eso, quería discutir sobre el tema de los zombies, ya después comenzaría a seducirla.

-La cadena genética de cada zombie convertido es diferente, puede que el virus afecte de diferente manera sobre ese zombie que te empujó y puede que haya personas con sangre o una cadena genética que rechace más el virus, lo que podría llevar a que la transformación llevara más tiempo, el zombie que te empujó puede que todavía tuviera conciencia y te haya ayudado o…- comenzó a divagar

-Mi sangre no era de su agrado, puede que según el cuerpo que tomo, dependiendo de su cadena genética y su sangre coman una específica clase de personas, con un tipo de sangre especifico -dijo Kagome levantando la cabeza

-Si ese es el caso-planteo Inuyasha-Encontrando el tipo de sangre opuesto al que ellos comen, puede ser que podamos crear una cura pero también como podemos crear la cura...-

-Un error y podríamos potenciar el virus. Al parecer existe un tipo de sangre que atrae a la mayoría de zombies exceptuando a alguno-ella bajo su mirada y miro su muñeca vendada-la mía...-

-Exacto! puede que tu sangre sea un potenciador ya que sus pupilas se dilataron y sus movimientos parecieron coordinarse un poco más- concluyo el albino

-Puede que mi sangre logre volverlos inteligentes?-yo solo asentí mirando su rostro estaba más pálida no sabía si era por la sorpresa o la pérdida de sangre, pero estaba preocupado, me acerque un poco más hasta estar frente de ella

-Oye, te sientes bien?-levante su rostro poniendo mis dedos en su mentón ella me miro, Oh por Kami! No podía ser! Sus hermosos ojos chocolates estaban cristalizados, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus labios apretados reprimiendo los sollozos.

Narradora.

-Por qué tenía que pasar esto? De donde salió ese virus? y ese zombie con coraza no parecía transformado y su sangre era somnífera- comenzó a balbucear ella.

-Como dijiste, puede que sea el virus pero en una forma más evolucionada o haya cambiado el material genético causando una mutación- le explique

-Por qué nosotros?- dijo de repente

-De qué hablas?-le pregunte confundido

-Por qué teníamos que sobrevivir? Es decir además de sobrevivir sabemos que todo el peso esta en nuestros hombros!- dijo angustiada

-Oye! agradece Meu amor que te encontraste conmigo, el chico más guapo del mundo- dije con gracia y Kagome soltó una carcajada, restregándose los ojos

-Oh cállate! Cão Arrogante-digo Kagome sonriendo

-Ahora soy un perro arrogante-dije con fingida molestia

-Desde que te conozco lo has sido-dijo burlándose

-Eso no es verdad!-se defendió Inuyasha

-Oh! No recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, sonreíste como si fueras a salvarnos y terminamos salvándolos nosotras a ustedes-digo burlona Kagome

-Bien, admito que soy un poquito arrogante-dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-Un poco? Tu arrogancia aplastaría a los zombies!-grito Miroku desde abajo

Y Kagome exploto en carcajadas

-Cállate Miroku!- le grito de vuelta

-Kyaa! Pervertido!-grito Sango. Plafff!

-Ay! Sanguito perdóname! Es el estrés mi mano cobro vida propia-dijo Miroku. Inuyasha bajo y vio la mejilla de Miroku adornada con la mano de sango en rojo

-Pervertido! Te dije que dejaras de tocar mujeres!- Inuyasha escucho una blasfemia de Kagome

-Shh! No hagan ruido-susurro Kagome-Inuyasha, pásame la pistola con las balas rojas y Sango cuando te diga arranca y comienza a manejar-Inuyasha miro por el vidrio y maldijo mientras tomaba el arma. Dos de esos asquerosos zombies con coraza estaban en la punta del estacionamiento, mirando fijamente la camioneta. Le paso el arma.

-Inuyasha pásame esa escopeta completamente negra-Inuyasha se la pasó y comenzó a mirar lo que Kagome hacía.

Continuara...


	5. golpes

Kagome tomo la escopeta y puso dos municiones, apuntó, apretó el gatillo y dos redes salieron disparadas enredándose en los dos "zombies", los cuales cayeron con un estruendoso ruido.

-será mejor que arranques Sango, los zombies no tardarán en venir hacia aquí- le hizo saber Kagome a la conductora.

-Hai-dijo ella acelerando rápidamente.

*Dos semanas después*

Kagome ya le había enviado la cadena genética a su padre de los zombies y resulto que todo lo que hablo con Inuyasha era acertado, lo cual era bueno y malo. Bueno porque podrían crear una cura, malo porque si cometían un error potenciaban el virus agilizando a los zombies. Estaban en un laboratorio muy bien protegido, con rejas de acero y demás, para lo único que salían era para buscar provisiones y casi siempre iban Inuyasha junto a Kagome

*Pov Inuyasha*

Volvíamos de buscar provisiones sin mucha suerte, no habíamos encontrado nada. Claro que teníamos provisiones, pero no debíamos dejar de ser precavidos. Mire de reojo a Kagome y me sonroje como siempre. Era linda, muy linda y era algo que no podía negar, pero a medida que los días pasaban la conocía más y me agradaba más, sentía una atracción por ella que iba más allá de lo físico. Iba cojeando uno de esos zombis la había mordido, aunque por suerte no se transformaría.

*(Flash Back)*

Después de haberle dado las muestras a su padre este la llamó

-y que averiguaste padre?- le pregunto seria.

-lo que tú me dijiste es cierto Kag, todo es muy extraño. Aún no se bien porque tu sangre los hace coordinarse, pero hay algo más, necesito que todos me digan su tipo de sangre- después de que todos se lo dieran (va a ser el tipo de sangre ABO+-) el padre de Kagome pareció suspirar aliviado, algo que sorprendió a todos-bien la cosa es así el tipo de sangre que ustedes tiene rechaza al virus-

-Pero si mi sangre es un potenciador, como puede repelerlo?-pregunto Kagome confundida.

-Todo se debe a que manera lo hace. Cuando tu sangre potencia al virus el olor los hace reaccionar, pero si la sangre ingresa en el sistema de los zombis el virus tratara de potenciarse y lo hará envolviendo la sangre, por decirlo de alguna manera, absorbiendo eso que lo refuerza...-hiso una pausa

-y como se infecta un cuerpo?- pregunto Sango

-El virus ingresa en los glóbulos rojos, metiéndose en medio pero tu sangre, la sangre de los cuatro causa una reacción física causando que el virus "desaparezca". Todos los transformados lo hicieron por una mordida, bueno para mí el virus altero el cuerpo infectado causando que cada vez que muerden a una persona la sangre ingrese en su cuerpo, es por eso que no se lo comen completo es como si el virus les "ordenase" solo transformarlos- comento sorprendido

-me estás diciendo que el virus tiene una mente consciente y su objetivo es contaminar a todos los humanos?-Kagome no podía creerlo! Era un virus centrado, no era solo una enfermedad, era una plaga que ingresaba en el organismo y daba órdenes al cuerpo.

-exacto-dijo el padre de Kagome

-es como una plaga! no es una simple enfermedad da órdenes concretas al cuerpo, debe de infectar primero el cerebro para controlar los movimientos y luego ordena infectar a mas cuerpos limpios- Sango dijo lo que más temíamos.

*(Fin Flash Back)*

Yo sabiendo algunas cosas me había mareado, camine más rápido y me acuclillé frente a Kagome.

-que haces?-pregunto extrañada

-sube, te llevare, la herida de tu pierna te hará perder fuerza-sin oposición se subió a mi espalda y me obligue a mí mismo a no soltar un suspiro de placer al sentir los suaves pechos de Kagome contra mi espada, apretándose y la suavidad de su piel, que bien podría asemejarse a la seda más delicada. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y su cabeza se apoyaba en mis omoplatos ya que era pequeña de cuerpo y no llegaba hasta mis hombros.

-me gusta mucho...que me lleves así- murmuro adormecida

Me tense al escucharla hablar tan suave y dulce. Carraspee un poco, junte fuerza para hablar. La pérdida de sangre debía estar dañándola

-te sientes bien Kag? duerme y deja de decirme tonterías-ella se acurruco más contra mi espalda y comencé a sentirme nervioso.

-enserio, el latido de tu corazón es algo que me relaja mucho, lo amo- decir que sentía la cara caliente seria poco. Sentía que se me iba a prender fuego! seguro estaba más que sonrojado. Kagome será consiente de lo que me causa? la escuche roncar, debe estar agotada, pobre.

*Pov narradora*

Ya estaban por entrar, cuando escucharon un grito de felicidad por parte de Miroku, quien salió del laboratorio agitando el comunicador de Sango, donde Inuyasha vio a un hombre grande de unos 40 años, pelo platinado atado en una colita alta, ojos dorados más fríos y cerrados que los de el que lo miraba con angustia. A su lado un joven con los mismos rasgos solo que de piel más blanca y el pelo suelto. Arrasando con ambos hombres poniéndose en el comunicador una hermosa mujer de ojos color canela, cabellos largos negros, su piel era levemente bronceada y sus labios de un rojo sutil.

-mama...-el joven de pelo plateado gruño, ya que su madre lo había empujado, al igual que a su padre, para ver por el comunicador a su hijo pequeño

-oh mi bebe como estas?-pregunto la hermosa mujer

-Bi...bien Madre- dijo avergonzado Inuyasha

-y esa linda joven que llevas en la espalda?-Kagome se escondía en la cabellera de Inuyasha sumamente avergonzada e inconscientemente apretaba más el agarre en el cuello de Inuyasha, quien se aferraba más a sus piernas.

-es la hija del señor Higurashi- la presento el joven.

-que!? Dónde está mi hija?-el señor Higurashi llamo al comunicador de su hija

-Inu bájame, porque nos matara a los dos- a regañadientes Inuyasha la bajo el comunicador mostro la imagen de su padre.

-que estabas haciendo con mi hija?-le pregunto receloso

-estaba herida solo estaba cargándola-trato de explicar el albino menor

-mmm bien espera Taishon-la mano Inu no empujaba el rostro del padre de Kagome. Inuyasha y Kagome veían la escena con una gotita por la nuca

-hijo dime cómo has estado? no te ha pasado nada? ningún hueso roto?-pregunto el padre

-no padre estoy bien-dijo Kagome

-bueno tenemos algo importante que decirte, perdón, que decirles-corrigió Inu no

-qué sucede?- pregunto Inuyasha

-hemos hablado con las autoridades sobre cómo son inmunes, no han aceptado ir por ustedes, dicen que es demasiado riesgoso, pueden ser portadores del virus aunque estén sanos, pueden traer el virus para acá- informo rápidamente y con evidente pena.

Había sido un golpe duro. Habían sido abandonados en un país repleto de zombies a su suerte, las armas eran buenas al igual que ellos. Llevaban una semana resistiendo, pero de cualquier manera eran humanos, la herida del tobillo de Kagome lo demostraba

-Maldita sea! necesitamos ayuda! no podremos sobrevivir por siempre… que vamos a hacer?-Grito angustiado Inuyasha

-El mar-todos se giraron a mirar a Miroku

-Qué?-pregunto Sango confundida

-si vamos al mar a un yate, podríamos sobrevivir más cómodamente sin la necesidad de escapar de ellos-explico su plan

-Ja bien y como sobreviviremos sin comida, genio?-dijo sarcástico Inuyasha

-Hay pescados inútil-le dijo el morocho

-el agua?-intervino esta vez Sango.

-si el agua se hierve se pueden sacar las sales, también podríamos hacer un purificador-(no sé si es verdad, así que por favor no lo hagan, no quiero que mueran por envenenamiento -.-)

-no es mala idea, nos darían más tiempo para convencer a las autoridades- dijo animado Inu no

-Eso no es importante-intervino el padre de Kagome- dijeron que todos están en un hotel. Los de la más alta clase pueden estar mirando, eso incluye a físicos, científicos, etc. Como con el reloj, Sota puede crear una conversación con un holograma a medida que hablamos, pueden mostrar los descubrimientos de la sangre a un costado, pueden hacerlo ahora?-

-Claro! es un momento justo-se escuchó el grito de Sota desde atrás-si vamos ahora mismo puedo crear una conexión todos están reunidos en la recepción, son todas las personas del hotel-

-Háganlo, ahora esperaremos aquí- dijo convencida Kagome

*En el hotel.*

Los Taishon y los Higurashi fueron hacia la recepción

-Escuchen!-el grito de ambos hombres resonó con fuerza en la recepción, llamando algunas miradas curiosas. Se pararon enfrente de todos (había un pasillo que rodeaba toda la recepción y una escalera a cada extremidad)

-tenemos algo importante que decirles sobre los zombies- dijo serio Inu no.

-que quieres decirnos? que son personas que comen carne?- pregunto sardónico uno de los presentes.

-Tengo comunicación con un sobreviviente- dijo el padre de Kagome

-y quien es ese gran sobreviviente-(gritaban distintas personas)

-Es...es mi hija-todo se sumió en un silencio

-y que tiene para decirnos?- dijo otro de loa altos funcionarios

-Existe un cura-informo el padre de Kagome.

-Eso es mentira! El gobierno advirtió que no había cura! el virus era inmune a cualquier medicina- grito el primero en interrumpir.

-sabemos cómo crear una- dijo serio Inu no

-Papa, tengo la conexión-una imagen grande se vio, una ciudad destruida, edificios que se incendiaban, autos aplastados y los árboles que se marchitaban de apoco

-qué demonios pusieron? una película?- grito un hombre

-esto no es una película- dijo mortalmente serio Inu no.

*En Japón.*

-Esto no es una película-podía ver a toda la gente en ese hotel y había algunos que comían-agradecería si dejaran de comer- dijo seria Kagome

Teníamos alimentos, pero debíamos hacerlos durar, por lo que solo comíamos una vez al día. Me repugnaban, ellos tan tranquilos mientras miles de personas habían muerto.

-tu padre nos dijo que tenían una cura, es cierto?- pregunto uno de los científicos

-Sí, todo está en la cadena genética, según ésta el virus ataca de diferente manera. Este virus tiene conciencia, su objetivo es infectar a los humanos limpios, según la sangre. También depende del "apetito" del zombie, a lo largo de la semana hemos descubierto que cada zombie prefiere un tipo específico de sangre, aunque hay una que atrae a la mayoría y la cual no puede ser contaminada. Esta podría ser la cura, pero a la vez si se comete un error, este tipo de sangre es capaz de agilizar a los zombies, haciendo que coordinen sus movimientos- explico Kagome

-zombis inteligentes?-

-no solo eso el virus causa mutaciones genéticas eso creemos o es una forma mas evolucionada del virus aun no sabemos que creo el virus si surgió naturalmente o fue echo por el hombre-

-a que te refieres con mutaciones-la tierra tembló oh genial jamas me puse tan feliz de ver un acorazado

-este es un acorazado un cuchillo una espada una bala común no le hace nada su sangre es somnífera muchos dientes-vi sus caras de terror

-inuyasha sigue hablando-

- claro que no que hable miroku-

-oye muchacha si las balas normales no le hacen nada como los matan-saque el arma que use la primera vez

-que es esa cosa?-

-un arma que "cree"-dispare la bala se lleno de energía guardando electricidad impacto contra el objetivo el cual exploto

-no entiendo porque deberíamos ayudarles no son los únicos sobrevivientes sería demasiado arriesgado y si el virus llega hacia aqui quizás son portadores sanos no arriesgaremos nuestro cuello verdad?-

-creo que tiene razon-

-y si es mentira lo de la cura solo para poder salvarse?-

-si pueden crear la cura que la hagan y los curen para que deberían volver-

Esos eran algunos de los murmullos que se escuchaban maldito estirados nosotros viviendo perseguidos en un país repleto de zombis y ellos...

-que rayos se creen que es esto?-todos miraron la pantalla-la gente muere de hambre y ustedes se niegan a dar ayuda las mordidas son reales no son de película cada victima literalmente es comido vivo la carne es arrancada dejando el musculo expuesto el cual es arrancado los acorazados tiene filas de dientes hasta la garganta se imaginan caer en su boca solo con la primer fila de dientes es capas de sacarte una pierna en un corte limpió las personas se matan entre ellas en busca de comida ya no a llovido la contaminación de aire dificulta mucho el respirar el agua corriente esta llena de sangre no queda mas opción que hervirla y beberla. Ustedes malditos estirados revolcándose en su miseria solo se quedan en un lugar seguro la mayoría deben de tener familiares aqui y no han pedido por ellos cuantos de ustedes intentaron saber que sucedió con ellos ninguno de ustedes cerdos seria capas de sobrevivir ni siquiera un dia aqui mientras ustedes se aferran a la comodidad de un lugar seguro sabiendo que se limpian el culo con el dinero y que pueden ayudar mientras nosotros nos aferramos a la vida aqui ustedes se resignan a que sus familiares murieron aqui mientras que mi familia y la de inuyasha siguen en contacto se resignan a vivir como ganado bajo las ordenes de un gobierno temeroso..-

-no dejaremos que nos insultes mo..-

-MIENTRAS NOSOTROS NO NOS RESIGNAMOS A MORIR EN ESTA TIERRA DESOLADA SI MUERO ME ASEGURARE DE HABER PELEADO HASTA EL ULTIMO MINUTO DE MI VIDA, CADA GOTA DE SANGRE VI COMO MUCHAS PERSONAS MORÍAN POR EL MALDITO VIRUS LAS CALLES ESTÁN REGADAS DE SANGRE LOS ORGANOS ESTÁN EXPUESTOS USTEDES TIENE MIEDO MALDITOS IDIOTAS MIEDO ES VIVIR CON EL TEMOR DE DESPERTAR Y VERLOS RODEÁNDOTE SIN TENER ESCAPATORIA SENTIR COMO DESGARRAN TU CARNE CON CADA MORDIDA MIEDO ES MORIR SIN ABRAZAR UNA ULTIMA VEZ A TU FAMILIA-

-ya deja de insultarnos no entiendes que tenemos miedo es paralizante tenia familia aya en Japón no pude hablar con ellos por ultima vez lo ultimo que les dije fue no gasten mucho dinero-dijo una mujer entre lagrimas

Pov narradora...

Los ojos de aome se empañaron en lagrimas mientras empezaban a caer resbalando por sus mejillas

-CREEN QUE YO NO TENGO MIEDO CREEN QUE ES FÁCIL SI EL MIEDO ES PARALIZANTE TE HACE SENTIR PEQUEÑA INDEFENSA EL SABERTE DÉBIL A COMPARACIÓN DEL CAUSANTE DE AQUEL MIEDO PERO ESE MIEDO ES LO QUE ME IMPULSA EL MIEDO DE NO PODER ENAMORARME NO VOLVER A VER A MI FAMILIA JAMAS SABER QUE SE SIENTE SER MADRE USTEDES NO SABEN LO QUE ES EL MIEDO NO VIERON EL TERROR PLASMADO EN LOS OJOS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE LOS ZOMBIS DEVORABAN NO TUVIERON QUE DEJARLOS Y VER COMO ERAN DEVORADOS USTEDES NO HAN ESCUCHADO LOS GRITOS DE DOLOR Y TERROR POR LAS NOCHES TAMBIEN TENGO MIEDO PERO SI YO ME PARALIZO MUERO-los ojos de aome se abrieron mucho al igual que los de las personas un grito desgarrador salio de la garganta de inuyasha

-KAGOMEEEE!-el cuerpo se aome voló gracias al golpe que uno de los zombis acorazados le propinó estampándola contra un auto hundiendo todo alrededor del cuerpo de aome los vidrios se rompieron incrustándose en los brazos de aome arriba de los codos y uno en su muslo cerca de las caderas al parecer había cortado una vena porque una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a salir creando un charco alrededor de aome inuyasha corrió desesperado hacia ella arrodillándose a su lado amago a tocarla pero se detuvo

-aome háblame por favor pequeña abre los ojos- las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de inuyasha todas las personas que miraban la pantalla vieron asombrados como el zombi acorazado olfateaba, se enderezaba(caminaban encorvados como los gorilas)y comenzaba a gruñir mirando en dirección de aome el comunicador callo al piso ya que sango fue a luchar para que el zombi acorazado no atacara a inuyasha y aome el comunicador quedo en un ángulo que veían todo la mama de aome se habla desmallado y era sostenida por inuno e izayoi mientras el padre de aome y su hermano eran sujetados por dos hombres ya que habían perdido el control

-aome por favor tu lo dijiste, dijiste que no morirías aqui-

You're on the edge of giving up You know I feel it too It won't be long because I'm with you Bring the fire, bring the smoke, bring the rain We will bend but we will never break *(tu estas en el borde de renunciar tu sabes que yo también lo siento No pasará mucho tiempo porque yo estoy contigo Llevar al fuego, llevar el humo, traen la lluvia Vamos a doblar, pero nunca nos romperemos)*

Con delicadeza inuyasha levanto el,rostro de aome por el mentón mirándola fijamente dos gruesos hilos de sangre bajaban por sus comisuras su cabellos estaba alborotado rompió su ropa(la de el solo la manga)e iso un torniquete en la pierna de aome puso su mano bajo su nariz pero el aire no entraba ni salía

If we believe we can't lose Even mountains will move It's my faith, it's my life This is our battle cry The can't take us down If we stand our ground If we live, if we die We will shout out our battle cry *(Si creemos que no podemos perder Incluso las montañas se moverán Es mi fe, es mi vida Este es nuestro grito de guerra El no nos puede tomar abajo Si nos mantenemos firmes Si vivimos, si morimos Vamos a gritar a cabo grito de guerra)*

Furioso y dejando con cuidado el cuerpo de aome inuyasha se levanto dispuesto a matar al zombi acorazado desenfundo una espada saco una de las pistolas que aome le había dado y puso la espada en el cañon

Can you hear it Can you feel it *(¿Puedes oírlo? ¿Puedes sentirlo?)*

Miroku y sango se encargaron de distraerlo obligándolo a que voltee viendo el punto débil del cuello inuyasha disparo, un disparo certero y mortal el zombi callo al piso muerto en un estruendoso golpe que iso temblar la tierra

It seems like no one knows How you've been feeling You're hiding all your hopes You stopped believing It's not over, we're one step away We will bend but we will never break *(Parece que nadie sabe ¿Cómo se ha sentido ocultar todas tus esperanzas Dejaste de creer Esto no ha terminado, estamos un paso Vamos a doblar, pero nunca nos romperemos)*

Inuyasha se giro para ver el,cuerpo de aome pero grito horrorizado al ver los zombis que lo rodeaban

I believe we can't lose Even mountains will move It's my faith, it's my life This is our battle cry The can't take us down If we stand our ground If we live, if we die We will shout out our battle cry *(Creemos que no podemos perder Incluso las montañas se moverán Es mi fe, es mi vida Este es nuestro grito de guerra El no nos puede tomar abajo Si nos mantenemos firmes Si vivimos, si morimos Vamos a gritar a cabo grito de guerra)*

La sangre manchó todo el piso mientras las cabezas de los zombis eran golpeadas fuertemente explotando

-NO MORIRÉ AQUI!-el grito resonó con fuerza

Can you hear it Can you feel it *(¿Puedes oírlo? ¿Puedes sentirlo?)*

Los cabellos largos bailaron con el viento intentó darle a otro zombi pero este retuvo el golpe sujetando al arma pero una patada lo alejo y un golpe entre los ojos

Let it rise like a prayer in the night Shout for love, shout for hope Let them hear us *(Déjelo levantarse como una oración en la noche Grito de amor, gritar de esperanza Que nos escuchen)*

-kagome-era ella no se había resignado golpeaba a los zombis con fuerza

-inuyasha?-se tenso esa voz era no podía ser

-kagome!-la,voz masculina resonó con fuerza

-ko..koga?-pronunciado ese nombre los ojos de aome se cerraron pero antes de caer al piso velozmente inuyasha la atrapó

Continuara...


	6. personas no deseadas y el deseo despiert

*Pov Kagome*

*Aghh* me dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la pierna, los brazos y mi pecho, que molesto era no poder moverme solo porque un estúpido Zombie me golpeo! y de pronto recordé todo, uno de los zombis acorazados me había golpeado! Wow! Sobreviví! recordé todo la desesperación de Inuyasha una sola palabra me viene a la mente...solo tenía que hacer algo…algo que probablemente sería perfecto… comida(*plaff* autora cae al piso *Beta:** Z? estas bien?*) tenía mucha hambre! me levanté, estaba tapada, la sabana cayo y mire mi cuerpo semi desnudo. Tenía un short corto, *demasiado* corto, de tela negra ajustado al cuerpo, abajo de este una venda que envolvía mi pierna, mis dos brazos por arriba de los codos, pero abajo de los hombros también estaba vendada y finalmente mis pechos completamente envueltos, dejando todo mi abdomen al descubierto, donde tenía uno que otro raspón no demasiado significativo. Me levanté y mire a mi alrededor, estaba en el laboratorio? No, este no es el laboratorio, mire por la ventana había un campo muy bonito aún no estaba marchito completamente, era tan raro ver un lugar vivo…

-no dejare que te le acerques!-pegue un respingo, era la primera vez que escuchaba un tono tan furioso en Inuyasha. Mi estómago mostro lo poco que le importaba ese echo rugiendo fuertemente. Salí caminando hacia una puerta y a lo lejos vi lo que tanto anhelaba, lo único por lo que moriría… lo que jamás dejaría ir…lo que sin duda era mi mejor amigo y posiblemente el amor de mi vida… la heladera (plaff autora nuevamente al piso con lágrimas a punto de salir *Beta la recoge y la abraza* *ya, ya todo está bien… tu también tienes una heladera :D*)

-como que no me acerque? Maldito! quien mierda te crees para prohibírmelo?!-

_Koga?_ que hacia él aquí?!

Saque mi cabeza de la heladera y los mire a todos

*Pov Inuyasha*

Este idiota ya me tenía harto! quien mierda se creía?!, me hubiera gustado abandonarlo con los zombis… el imbécil no ayudaba en nada! *Mi** mujer, mi mujer* agghh idiota! Kagome *NO ERA SU MUJER!* Escuchamos el ruido de la heladera. Quien mierda era? mire curioso y era Kagome, que en su boca tenía una...zanahoria? casi me caigo de espalda, tanto por su acción como por cómo estaba casi *desnuda*. Des-nu-da!

-que sucede?-al fin despertó! Casi me pongo a saltar de la alegría, cosa que si hizo mi corazón. Vi como Koga corría hacia ella Ja! Que ni lo sueñe sujeté su cola de caballo y lo jale hacia atrás tumbándolo en el piso.

*Pov Kagome.*

Inuyasha sujeto la coleta de Koga y lo tiro al piso. Me encanto eso! Comenzó a caminar en mi dirección con arrogancia y lo mire atentamente de una manera que antes no había hecho, era guapo, vaya que lo era. Esa piel bronceada, sus ojos de un extraño ámbar, ese cabello largo y platinado, tan sedoso como se veía, me encantaba recostarme en su espalda con su melena de almohada y ese cuerpo que se marcaba perfectamente por la ropa, no tenía muchos músculos pero tenía los necesarios. Prácticamente era un pecado andante y yo estaría más que feliz por ser la pecadora, y tal vez lavar la ropa en sus chocolati…digo, que me ayudara a lavar la ropa. Sin darme cuenta él ya estaba frente a mí, con sus gestos tan masculinos y esos labios que me encantaría morder, hasta que tal vez me devolviera el mordisco.

*Pov Inuyasha*

Comencé a caminar en su dirección Ja! Estúpido Koga! ella me miraba fijamente con...deseo?! Oh Por Dios! Y yo la detalle a ella, esa piel levemente bronceada, aunque ahora un poco más pálida por la pérdida de sangre, esos sensuales pechos, que me gustaría apretar, y lamer ese plano abdomen, su pequeña cinturita, sus anchas y redondeadas caderas. Ese short dejaba ver el delicioso trasero que tenía, se me hacía agua la boca, sus largas y torneadas piernas y su rostro, ese rostro tan hermoso, sus rasgos eran delicados, similares a los de un ángel, esos ojos chocolates tan expresivos y esa boca, esa delicada boca, sus labios rosados y carnosos. En conclusión ella era un ángel exótico. Por Kami que lo era! y sería un pecado tomarla...y yo sería un pecador feliz. Ya estaba enfrente de ella, me di cuenta que miraba mi boca y luego se mordió su labio inferior de manera sensual, me agache un poco hasta que mi rostro quedo cerca del de ella

-Inuyasha...-cerro sus ojos y levanto un poco su rostro, tenía permiso

*Pov narradora*

Inuyasha estaba por besarla, pero no quería que todos los vieran, siguió de largo y oculto su rostro en su hombro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

-que suerte, estas bien pequeña- susurro muy cerca de su oído.

-Aléjate de ella!-Koga se levantó e intento golpear a Inuyasha, pero en un sorpresivo movimiento, Kagome estaba sentada sobre uno de los brazos de Inuyasha, mientras este hacia caer a Koga con una barrida.

-Ya llegue-la voz femenina resonó con fuerza, Inuyasha noto como Kagome se tensaba al instante que una mujer de cabello largo y negro entraba.

-que haces aquí?- pregunto entre dientes Kagome.

-no me iban a abandonar con los zombies, verdad?-dijo burlona

*Pov Inuyasha*

Por primera vez desde que todo comenzó, veo algo parecido al miedo en la mirada de Kikyo, al igual que un odio puro en la mirada chocolate de Kagome, la sujete fuerte cuando intento lanzarse a golpearla. Por Kami! que demonios pasaba? Yo odio a Koga porque Kikyo me engaño con él, pero por qué Kagome odia a Kikyo? Cómo y por qué conoce a Koga?

-te burlas maldita, cuando soy yo la que te protege?- pregunto destilando potente odio hacia Kikyo.

-tu nos proteges, está más que claro que el que nos protege es mi Inu-bonito-dijo con un patético y vergonzoso apodo

_Asco_ pensé, estaba casi seguro que Kagome, Sango y Miroku pensaban lo mismo.

Kagome me miro con una ceja levantada, mientras Sango y Miroku se miraban

-Inu-bonito?-preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo y explotaron en carcajadas, que demostraban cuan ridículo sonaba eso.

-Grr! no me llames así- Kagome se alejó bruscamente de mí y me miro con mucho, MUCHO desprecio, quede desconcertado. Mientras comenzaba a caminar atando su largo cabello en una colita alta, dejando su blanquecino cuello a la vista, se detuvo y por el rabillo de su hombro nos miró a ambos con ojos fríos. Casi caigo de espaldas. Esta mujer era bipolar o qué?!

-ustedes dos no se metan en mi camino. No me costara nada decapitarlos- dijo neutra

Koga se paró mientras Kikyo volteaba el rostro ofendida

-Vamos muñeca no seas así- Koga comenzó a acercarse a Kagome, ella estaba tensa y sabía bien lo que significaba. Iba a golpearlo. Él ya estaba frente a ella

-sé que me equivoqué, pero todo puede volver a ser como antes pequeñ...-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el brazo de Kagome estaba en su cuello con un cuchillo que había cogido de la mesa.

-Koga...-su tono sonó mortalmente frio- no soy la niña que engañaste hace tiempo con la zorra de allí parada-el cuchillo apunto a Kiko, entonces ella...por Kami!-un paso en falso y acabo con ustedes de un solo golpe, será más fácil que juntar muestras de un acorazado- el cuchillo tomo impulsó y se clavó a un costado del rostro de Koga, que estaba completamente inmóvil por el susto.

-Kagome...-Sango se paró lentamente de donde estaba sentada

-cuanto dormí?- pregunto seria.

-2 semanas-la escuche soltar una blasfemia mientras con fuertes pasos se dirigía de nuevo a la habitación minutos después salio cambiada

-pásame el comunicador debo hablar con mi padre-dicho y echo ni bien lo pidió aome el comunicador estaba en sus manos la imagen del señor higurashi se vio al ver a su hija sus ojos se iluminaron

-KAGOME!-el grito sorprendió a kagome por lo que el comunicador paso de una mano a la otra y callo al piso-niña no me tires al piso-

-ay perdona fue un accidente pero como vas a gritar así-dijo en tono de reproche el señor higurashi fue corrido por una mano que empuja a su rostro mientras kagome miraba la chistosa escena su madre y hermano tomaron posesión del comunicador

-kagome estas bien!-grito su madre

-hermana buen susto nos hiciste pegar boba-dijo su hermano sonriendo ampliamente

-per..perdón?-los padres de inuyasha ayudaban a que el señor higurashi se parar ya que había sido pisoteado por la madre y el hermano de aome para ponerse en el comunicador

-despertaste a tiempo hoy debemos hablar con las personas del hotel de nuevo-dijo sango aome suspiro fastidiada

-no quiero hacerlo son idiotas petulantes-dijo aome secamente

-QUE HACE ESE MALDITO AHÍ!?-grito enfurecido el padre de aome refiriéndose a aome quien había caído del susto

-deja de hacer eso!-dijo con una mano en su corazón que latía desbocado por el susto cuando pego un pequeño saltito junto a las demás cosas de la casa

-oh oh-dijo sango aome no sabía qué pensar era un temblor mas fuerte que el de los acorazados

-aome..-el tono de su padre se torno serio algo que le dio muy mala espina a aome inuyasha y todo los demás salieron dejándola a ella y sango dentro-estuviste inconsciente dos semanas mientras ellos viajan asía aqui descubrieron dos tipos nuevos de zombis uno es mas grande que un acorazado se regenera la única forma de matarlo es cortarle la,cabeza pero su cuello es demasiado grande como para que una espada pueda cortarlo es por eso que solo han escapado de el y el segundo es como uno normal solo que parece la muchacha del exorcista se retuerce todo y es veloz siempre vienen juntos-

-debo irme-

-vas a pelear no lo..-sin dejar que su padre terminara de hablar corto la comunicación

-que piensas hacer eres inservible-dijo resecamente kikio quien junto a koga seguían dentro

-perdona que lo diga pero es verdad-comento koga aome solo tomo dos espadas y en su pierna descubierta(bestia un shorts corto negro un poco mas arriba de medio muslo dejando a la vista las vendas y las torneadas piernas y una remera Blanca ajustada al cuerpo)coloco un pequeño bolso que contenía bolitas

-solo cállense -dijo aome y salio asia afuera encontrándose a un enorme gigantesco zombi con ojos rojos era muy grande(como un edificio de 4 plantas) inuyasha y miroku apenas lograban distraerlo aome dio un salto junto a sango esquivando algo que iba directo a sus pies un zombi que caminaba como una cucaracha se enderezo aome noto un mínimo corte en su tobillo

-el fue...directo a cortarme-dijo trastornada aome cuando el zombi se lanzó contra ella quien lo esquivo velozmente-tsk basura-aome desenfundo una espada el zombi corrió hasta quedar detrás de aome quien se giro para cortarlo pero el zombi se corrió la sangre del zombi callo al piso junto con la mitad de su cabeza sango había cortado al zombi mientras estaba distraído

-bien aome ahora que asemos con el grandote?-inuyasha, miroku, kikio y koga estaban estupefactos por la tranquilidad con la que hablaban

-como demonios pueden hablar tan tranquilas!-grito inuyasha

-sango tu sabes que no sabemos como matar a esa cosa!-grito con preocupación miroku

-es porque aome no estaba despierta-dijo sonriendo

-tan ciegamente confían en ella!?-grito kikio quien hirvió en celos al ver como inuyasha abrazaba fuertemente a aome

-no quiero que te agás daño-con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo aome dejo que inuyasha la abrazara

-no me pasara nada inuyasha-

-la ultima vez casi mueres-

-confía en mi-inuyasha apretó fuertemente los ojos

Flash...

-confía en mi-aome se lanzo cerro los ojos,mientras afianzaba mas su mochila cuando era atrapada por alguien

-estas bien?-

-humm si-

Fin flash..

*como tu confiaste en mi ese dia yo confiare en ti ahora*

-cuídate Meu amor-susurro dándole un dulce beso en la frente

-claro perro arrogante-liberándose del agarre de inuyasha aome desenfundo ambas espadas-sango!-

-que hacemos?-pregunto desenfundando también

-recuerdas a los 8 años velocidad y fuerza en cada paso-

-entiendo-y era la única ambas manos del gigantesco zombi cayeron como puños intentando golpearlas a ambas pero no lo logro ambas saltaron sobre su mano y comenzaron a correr por su brazo subiendo.

Mientras subía sus brazos estaban detrás de ellas(como corren algunos personajes del anime dejando los brazos atrás) con las espadas cortando a su paso los brazos de zombi arrojaron una de las espadas que se clavaron en el pecho del zombi dando un salto se pararon en las espadas

-uno..-dijo aome

-dos..-continuo sango

-tres-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban impulsó y saltaban cayendo limpiamente sobre las espadas que sirvieron de impulsoras llegando al cuello sango clavo la espada en su cuello mientras aome lo distraía

-no tiene dientes hasta la garganta-grito sango

-y eso que...ah no ah no claro que no eso jamas-grito aome con enojo

-si no lo haces nos matara!-

-tenemos conexion-

Pov kag..

Genial simplemente genial enzima de todo estaban mirando los del hotel puta sango eso es asqueroso, sucio, inmundo y lo tenia que hacer yo porque no la mandaba a kikio o a koga o a ambos eso seria hermoso pegaría por verlo

-ya aome hazlo!-

-me las vas a pagar!-grite con enojo y la vi temblar los demás abajo no entendían nada

_asco_fue lo único que me vino a la mente cuando el zombi abrió la boca

Pov narradora..

La quijada de todos toco el piso al ver como aome entraba en la boca del zombi y desaparecía

-se..se...se la comió un zombi-dijo el señor higurashi sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y callo pesadamente al piso al igual que su hermano y madre

-oh por dios-dijeron al unísono todas las personas del hotel

inuyasha tenia la frente azul mientras sus ojos miraban la barriga del zombi

Pov inu..

El zombi no se la comió ella entro en su boca lo vi perfectamente pero que diablos estaba pensando mi pregunta se respondió sola al ver la espada que salia desde dentro del zombi cortando su cuello sango comenzó a empujar la espada y la cabeza del zombi rodo por el piso mientras sango de un salto bajaba al piso el cuerpo del zombi callo asia atrás con un estrepitoso ruido al no ver movimiento alguno de aome comencé a inquietarme

-SANGO!-el grito de aome sonó con enojo todas las personas del hotel suspiraron aliviadas

Pov narradora...

-bien inuyasha vemos que aome esta mejor-dijo uno de los científicos (de fondo se veía como aome arrastraba a sango del pelo mientras miroku la seguía tratando de que la suelte)

-si como ven ya sabemos como matar a este zombi aunque creo que deberemos ver otra forma es muy arriesgado tener que ingresar en su garganta para poder exterminarlo-dijo inuyasha pensativo (mientras aome empujaba a sango dentro de la panza del zombi mirando el estomago giro su cabeza y miro a miroku maliciosamente los ojos de miroku se volvieron puntitos y comenzó a correr)

-quizás un arma química algo que altere su sistema?-dijo el científico(aome ahora perseguía a miroku tratando de atraparlo para tirarlo dentro del zombi mientras sango trataba de salir, aome estaba cubierta por un liquido viscoso amarillo)

-si el virus ataca el cerebro asi que quizás este no sea capas de soportar dos podría ser que el virus luchara por obtener el control completo y arruinaran el cerebro?-razono inuyasha(aome sostenía en alto a miroku mientras este rezaba con lagrimas en forma de catarata saliendo de sus ojos aome lo arrojo dentro del zombi haciendo que cayera y junto a el se llevara a sango de nuevo)

-podría ser no intentaron hacer con su sangre un arma? podría ser que funcione no solo como una cura-comento el científico (koga y kikio estaba de espaldas al comunicador mirando la escena con gotitas en sus nucas. Sango y miroku salían del estomago del zombi con el liquido viscoso amarillo y trataron de arrastrar a aome quien se había caído ellos jalaban sus pies y ella clavaba sus uñas en el zombi)

-bien lo investigare pero como ya saben aome es mejor en eso-dijo sonriendo inuyasha(aome fue arrastrada de nuevo al estomago del zombi los tres salieron y clavaron sus ojos en inuyasha quien tembló sonriendo nerviosamente kikio y koga dieron un respingo al entender quien era su victima y no se interpusieron)

-bueno inuyasha sus padre dicen que los llamaran en la noche-dijo sonriendo el científico viendo como los tres jóvenes se acercaba con un balde que sabe dios de donde lo sacaron con el viscoso líquido

-deberé bañarme cierto?-dijo inuyasha

-si deberás hacerlo!-la comunicación se corto al tiempo que el asqueroso liquido caía sobre inuyasha

-porque demonios fue eso?!-

-porque todos estamos,empapados en esa porquería!-grito miroku

-es culpa de aome y sango!-grito inuyasha

-claro que no es nuestra culpa es suya por ser unos inservibles tanto les costaba matarlos-grito aome con coraje

-disculpa pero no todos somos hijos de militares y nos entrenaron desde pequeños fenómeno-

-a quien le dices fenómeno perro Osuwari!-grito dándole con el balde en la cabeza inuyasha callo noqueado

Por la noche...

-auch-dijo aome después de tomar un sorbo de sopa su labio inferior se había quemado con la sopa a su lado estaba sentado koga quien dejo el tazón que con la sopa delante de el y tomo el mentón de aome

-dejame ver-aome iso un puchero para que koga pudiera ver, inuyasha estaba que hervía en celos-nada serio!-dijo sonriendo de manera coqueta comenzó a acercarse a la boca de aome

-habré la boca-suspiro aome inuyasha estaba mas que enojado koga abrió la boca mientras cerraba los ojos aome sonrió de manera maliciosa.

Los ojos de koga se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras la cuchara caliente entraba con el liquido igual de caliente quemando su boca

1..

Koga agitaba las manos mientras su lengua estaba fuera

2...

Kikio se paro con un baso de agua para que tomara y comenzó a perseguirlo ya que no se quedaba quieto

3...

Kikio me arrojo el agua a la cara. Inuyasha y aome estallaron en carcajadas mientras sujetaban sus estómagos tratando de controlar su respiración

-por dios no puedo creer que pensaste que te besaría-dijo con lágrima en los ojos aome

-esa fue buena aome-dijo inuyasha en el mismo estado

-no fue divertido-grito koga

-claro que si fue divertido!-gritaron inuyasha y aome al mismo tiempo

Unas horas después..

Sango, miroku kikio y koga se habían ido a dormir alegando estar cansados aome tambien pero se había levantado aunque ya lo había echo quería bañarse con solo una fina bata blanca que encontró entre toda la ropa se dirigió al baño la bata dejaba al descubierto el valle entre sus senos entro sin prestar mucha atención y se arrepentía valla que lo hacia rápido se escondió donde pudo y fue dentro de un mueble donde de cualquier manera veía a inuyasha DESNUDÓ!(grr *¬*)

Pov kag...

Por dios esta es mi suerte entre al baño y lo primero que vi fue a el completamente desnudo con toda su bronceada piel mojada y esos largos cabellos que se pegaban a sus músculos, el agua caía por las puntas de su cabello hasta caer al piso podía ver sus torneadas piernas su cabeza estaba apoyada en los azulejos su flequillo mojado impedía la vista de sus ojos y bueno era inevitable baje mi vista hasta su miembro y mordí mi mano para no soltar un jadeo el..el...estaba rígido era grande valla que lo era me tape la boca para no soltar un grito de sorpresa cuando lo sujeto con una mano

Pov inu...

Era lo mas patético que ise en mi vida algo que jamas ise y jamas pensé en hacerlo es decir yo tenia a las mujeres que quería cuando las quería pero con ella no podía por dos razones

*1 estamos en medio de una invasión zombi y no creo que sea momento para estar pensando en el placer sexual*

*2 no creo que por la cabeza de ella aya pasado siquiera la idea y seguro que es virgen*

Mi mano apretó mi miembro que estaba erecto al recordar la imagen de cuando aome se despertó, comenzó a subir y bajar era un placer tan angustioso me resulto fácil imaginarme su cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío gimiendo con cada embiste que yo daba

-kagome-el gruñido se escapo de mi garganta

Pov kag...

Por dios el se...se aaahh pero maldita sea estoy comenzando sentir calor me siento una pervertida

-kagome-no lo imagine estoy segura de que no lo imagine dijo mi nombre DIJO MI NOMBRE!(imaginemos una hemorragia nasal por parte de aome)no podía creerlo se estaba tocando pensando en mi por dios

-kagome, kagome-los movimientos de su mano se,volvieron mas rápido y yo sentía mas humedad en mi entre pierna mi mano comenzó a bajar pero me detuve en que demonios estoy pensando...porque tocarme yo cuando el puede hacerlo por mi!(lose una aome pervertida pero la idea me tentó) con cuidado Salí del armario y estaba por meterme en la ducha junto a el pero una parte racional de mi cerebro me advirtió que no era buena idea con pesar salí del baño..

Al otro dia por la mañana..

Pov inu...

Me desperté,sentía algo cálido a mi lado abrí mis ojos mirando que era y casi me caigo de la cama que demonios hacia aome en mi cama! Un momento esta...porque sango esta en nuestra habitación

-mm que sucede inuyasha es temprano acuéstate-dijo aome

-que demonios agua aqui?-dije confundido

-anoche después de que te tocaste en la ducha por la noche viniste a mi cama-

-yo no se que se hablas-ella abrió sus ojos se sentó sobre mi abdomen oh por dio ambos estamos desnudos puedo ver perfectamente sus deliciosos pechos

-no recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche-sentí algo tibio y húmedo cubrir mi miembro soltó un gemido y sujete sus caderas comencé a mover su cadera la cabeza de aome se escondió en mi hombro y sentí su lengua recorrer mi cuello

-te amo kagome-gemí en su oído pero ella no contesto solo siguió meciendo sus caderas dándonos placer a ambos la detuve- tu me amas cierto?-la sonrisa burlona de su rostro me estrujo el pecho

Fin sueño...

Desperté sudando con una erección y un ritmo acelerado escuche sonidos en la cocina la puerta de la habitación están abierta asi que vi como aome caminaba por el pasillo silenciosamente con un arma en la mano estaba cambiada tenia pantalones negros largo y una remera simple tambien negra en su pierna tenia el estuche de dagas con tres cada estuche en su espalda estaba el arco con el carcaj tenia un cinturón plateado me levante y me cambie rápido levante a miroku y al idiota de koga diciendo que se callaran salimos al pasillo kikio iba detrás de sango aome iba adelante de todo, aome y yo sacamos la cabeza por la puerta mirando el living había una sombra que se movía aome prendió la luz y apunto

-no dispare!-la figura que se movía era un muchacho de 13 años de cabello naranja con una colita mediana tenia ojos verdes y brillantes su ropa estaba sucia y algo rasgada

-quien eres?-dijo aome bajando el arma

-mi nombre es shippo señorita lo siento si entre pero no tenia donde ir y pensé que no había nadie-

-como entraste?-pregunte con curiosidad las puertas estaban cerradas y trabadas al igual que las ventanas

-por la chimenea no seria bueno si rompo una puerta o ventana el lugar seria insebible-

-kyaaa es tan kawaii-grito sorpresivamente aome y yo di un respingo maldita loca-y es inteligente mas que los dos idiotas de aya atrás!-

-oye no somos idiotas-dijeron sango y miroku me pegue en la frente mentalmente era claro que se dirigía a kikio y koga

-lo dije por kikio y koga-dijo aome arrojo a shippo a mis brazos al tiempo que la puerta caía al piso tres zombis entraron aome disparo dándoles en la cabeza pero mas comenzaron a entrar shippo soltaba lagrimas-tranquilízate pequeño no dejare que nada les pase-dijo decidida aome

Aome dispara a a diestra y siniestra matando a cada zombi que entraba por la puerta

-sango miroku vallan afuera despeguen el terreno y enciendan el auto, koga kikio quiero que lo mas rápido que puedan guarden la comida cuchillos hoyas todo lo que podamos necesitar AHORA-como aome pidió todos comenzaron a acatar lo dicho-shippo quiero que vallas fuera con sango y miroku y tu inuyasha...-sonrió de lado mientras retrocedía un paso-ayúdame -susurro muy dulcemente que diablos le pasaba?

-tu le gustas-me susurro shippo antes de salir hacia afuera sonriendo igual que el gato de Alicia comencé a disparar

Continuara...


	7. la cura?

Los zombis seguían cayendo con disparos en su frente mientras inuyasha estaba más que feliz

*tú le gustas* esas simples palabras había logrado ponerlo feliz

-inuyasha porque sonríes tanto?-pregunto kagome algo desconcertada pero debía admitirlo le gustaba verlo sonreír tan alegre

Pov kag..

-pronto lo sabrás pequeña- el apodo me desconcertó y su sonrisa de cazador (una media sonrisa dejando ver su colmillo) me encanto quede embelesada mirándolo que tan hermoso podría ser -piensas quedarte mirándome más tiempo Meu amor o nos vamos?-dijo acercándose a mí y tomo mi cintura con posesión pero cuidado

-eh?...así vamos!-estúpido inuyasha

Pov inu...

Amaba verla así me miraba fijamente tome su cintura y recién ahí reaccionó comenzamos a caminar hacia la camioneta al subir sango y miroku nos miraron con picardía mientras que koga y kikio nos miraban con odio

-aléjate de él perra él es MI NOVIO!-bramo kikio furiosa intento lanzarse sobre kagome pero ella fue más rápida subiéndose a la camioneta

-no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces sube a la maldita camioneta no arriesgare a este niño por culpa de tu calentura -dijo en lo que pareció un gruñido kagome lo que logro que me excitará subí detrás de ella koga estaba recostado contra una de las paredes de la camioneta sus ojos estaban cerrados y mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad algo que no me gusto para nada me daba mala espina , shippo estaba llorando en uno de los rincones mientras sango manejaba y miroku estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto kagome saco su cuerpo por la parte de arriba de la camioneta y seguía disparando sango arranco con violencia la camioneta mire por la ventana los zombis seguían caminando tratando de "atraparnos" todos menos uno que destacaba por estar quieto sus ojos estaban dilatados y miraba fijamente la camioneta las armas cayeron al piso de la camioneta mientras los ojos de kagome estaban fijos en el zombi de ojos dilatados y temblaba al igual que sus manos , el zombi salto sobre otro sus manos separaron crudamente su mandíbula la cual separo y arranco la parte superior y comenzó a comérselo sentí náuseas y me sorprendió ver que el zombi mantenía su vista fija en…

El color había abandonado su cuerpo mientras sus temblores se incrementaron sus manos temblaban mientras sus ojos estaban muy dilatados mire nuevamente al zombi levanto su cabeza mientras arrancaba la lengua del otro zombi y comenzaba a comérsela asqueroso fue lo único que me vino a la cabeza un poco indeciso me acerque a kagome

-estas bien?-

-él estaba mirándome a los ojos –dijo como ida cuando su cabeza se escondió en mi pecho y sus manos se aferraron a mi ropa-su mirada estaba fija en mi te…tengo miedo-me sorprendió sabía que ella tenía miedo pero jamás lo había admitido sentir sus lágrimas en mi pecho estrujo mi alma ella tuvo que guardar todo frente a todos para mantener una imagen dura mientras en su interior temblaba como una hoja de papel la abrase mas fuerte mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azabaches era la primera vez que koga no interrumpía sabía que nos estaba mirando, después de todo no es tan idiota baje mi rostro hasta estar cerca de su oído

-yo también tengo miedo kag pero sabes que debemos ser fuerte mas ahora por el niño que llora en aquella esquina no podemos permitir que el miedo nos paralice-

-yo lo siento no sé qué me paso-dijo kagome y se separó de mi

Por la tarde..

Como todos los días habían establecido una comunicación con las personas en el hotel solo que esta vez el número se reducía solo a los científicos y jefes de defensa

-bien entonces no ha habido ningu…-las palabras del padre de kagome fueron irrumpidas por el sonido de un vaso al romperse un hombre que olía a alcohol entro en el lugar y se acercó a la cámara

-dime porque diablos no se han volado la cabeza de un tiro están en un

Maldito país plagado de zombis no es más fácil eso que estar luchando todo el tiempo-

-nacimos para vivir los que nos toca, no para huir del futuro o refugiarnos en los recuerdos del pasado-dijo kagome

-qué significa eso!?-bramo el hombre sumamente confundido y ebrio

-que nací y me tocó vivir en un planeta de zombis no me daré por vencida y me daré un tiro en la cabeza y no me quedaré lamentándome recordando cómo era mi vida antes de todo esto me tocó pelear, en el futuro sobreviviré y no necesitaré refugiarme en mi vida del pasado antes de esto porque volveré a tenerla- los ojos de kagome flamearon con decisión una decisión que cautivo aún más a inuyasha ellos dos se encontraban solos sango y miroku habían ido a buscar agua y koga junto a kikio no sabían dónde estaban y sinceramente no les importaba

-bien padre llamaré a las doce si? Mándale saludos a mama-la comunicación se cortó hacía calor inuyasha tenía su cabello atado en una coleta alta kagome tomo su cabello y lo levanto dejando a la vista su blanquecino cuello sin soportarlo más inuyasha la estrelló contra la pared

-inu..Inuyasha que haces?-pregunto en un jadeo kagome al sentir el miembro erecto de inuyasha frotarse contra su trasero

-me tienes loco en deseo Meu amor-susurro inuyasha contra su cuello donde paso su lengua recogiendo las pequeñas gotas de sudor kagome soltó un jadeo

-inuyasha...p...pueden llegar en cualquier momento-dijo entre cortadamente

Pov inu..

Ya no lo soportaba más mi miembro palpitaba de manera dolorosa clamando poder entrar en esa cavidad apretada y húmeda que ella poseía entre las piernas frotaba mi miembro erecto contra su bonito trasero aun ambos con ropa la escuchaba soltar suspiro y jadeo que me encantaban mis manos se posaron en sus caderas y comenzaron a subir hasta su cintura levantando su remera y acariciando su piel era suave, tersa como la seda subí más la remera hasta que la quite con ayuda de ella que había levantado los brazos fuera la remera pude observar que NO TRAÍA SUJETADOR sus pechos estaban firmes naturalmente mis manos sujetaron con fuerza esos dos montes de carnes dejando el pezón entre mis dedos ella suspiro mientras yo apoyaba mi mejilla contra la suya

-eres virgen?-ella se sonrojo intensamente sentí su mejilla calentarse y me dio tanta ternura saque mi lengua y lamí su mejilla sus piernas temblaron y estaba por caer si yo no la sostuviera

-inu..yasha por…por favor para-la voltee y comencé a besar su cuello mientras la escuchaba soltar más suspiros sus caderas se movieron y rozaron su intimidad con la mía haciéndonos gemir a ambos cuando escuchamos el sonido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente me alejo de ella

Dos días después…

Pov inu..

Mataría al estúpido ese cómo demonios dice que esta porquería es la cura cuando no hace más que causar una mutación en el cuerpo del zombi (no altera al virus) nos envió esto en una ciudad pobladas de zombis

-ese maldito idiota lo voy a matar-gruño kagome y la entendía si esto llegara a tocar a alguno de los zombis éramos historia no sabía como pero el cuerpo mutaría

-inu que sucede?-esta tonta de kikio me tenía cansado acaso no se iba a resignar estábamos en una cabaña cerca de unas montañas rocosas

-esto es demasiado peligroso debemos destruirla pero como-pregunto mi azabache cuando la parte de atrás de la cabaña salió despedida con un fuerte golpe, los zombis comenzaron a entrar y el líquido que estaba en aquel tubo de ensayo ya no estaba mire con desesperación kikio lo sostenía en una de sus manos mientras con temor miraba al acorazado que gruñía

-aahhh-grito mientras comenzaba a correr tirando el tubo de ensayo

Pov narradora...

Los ojos de inuyasha y kagome se abrieron con temor mientras el líquido se derramaba sobre un zombi ex humano el zombi se retorció de manera escalofriante sus uñas se volvieron garras y comenzaron a escurrir un líquido verde que al tocar el piso se derretía dejando pequeños agujeros de su boca sobresalían colmillos(idea de la lectora zombie cerebro gracias)

-no...-susurro kagome mientras el sudor comenzaba a perla su frente algo los sorprendió el zombi olfateo el aire y se giró gruñéndole a los demás zombis se lanzó sobre estos arrancando pedazos de carne después de que estos se retorcieran de la misma forma tenían la misma apariencia que el zombi con ácido todos se lanzaron sobre el acorazado derrumbándolo kagome e inuyasha se pararon mientras que los demás con urgencia prendían el auto ya todos dentro sus armas todo los más rápido que pudieron se fueron de aquellas montañas un rugido hizo temblar el piso las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de kagome mientras apretaba sus puños con ira tan fuerte los apretaba que comenzó a sangrar

-inu tengo miedo-kikio se pegó al brazo de inuyasha

Plafff

El sonido resonó con fuerza mientras el rostro de kikio estaba dado vuelta con una mejilla enrojecida por la bofetada

-eres una idiota!-grito enfurecida kagome el cuchillo rozó peligrosamente el cuello de kikio-sabes lo que has hecho el cuerpo de los zombis mutara de nuevo lo que bajaba por sus garras era ácido imagínate lo que ara en un jodido acorazado si llegan a atraparnos ten por seguro que serás la primera en entrar en su boca y me asegurare de que sientas cada diente-amenazo con el señor fuertemente apretado nadie dijo más nada kagome se sentó en un rincón mientras abrazaba sus piernas y temblaba levemente no de miedo era la ira y la impotencia la ira le susurraba que la dejara a la merced de esos estúpidos zombis y la impotencia de no poder hacerlo por una cuestión de conciencia

-kagome yo…conozco al hijo del científico que creo el virus él es la clave para la cura-dijo shippo todas las miradas recayeron sobre el

-como es enserio?-preguntaron todos a la vez

-si pero debemos encontrarlo rápido su estado es crítico si el muere antes de que lleguemos a él no podremos crear jamás la cura-

Continuara..


	8. nuevos aliados

-como que jamás podremos crear la cura?-dijo inuyasha

-su sangre es la clave es todo lo que se, se encuentra al norte de Japón-

-nos desviaríamos del mar-dijo sango con dudas

-es una idiotez no podemos arriesgarnos a ir hasta allá puede que cuando lleguemos este muerto y todo habría sido en vano-dijo kikio

-si es verdad-apoyo koga

-pero también si no llegamos a él a tiempo puede que jamás encontremos la cura su sangre es la clave si vamos y el aún vive...-kagome fue interrumpida por kikio

-y si está muerto viajaríamos hasta haya en vano nuestros suministros no duraran por siempre además los zombis mutaron-

-por tu culpa-escupió sango

-eso no importa tu misma lo dijiste y si un acorazado mutante se nos cruza o peor aún uno de esos gigantescos acorazados mutados que aremos eh?-dijo kikio

-tu escóndete como siempre-escupió con burla kagome

-esto no es un juego!-grito kikio cuando el piso tembló kagome saco el dispositivo redondo (del primer capítulo)

-cuerpos infectados virus desconocido-

-22 metros-dijo la voz de la maquina

-déjame conducir sango será mejor que se abrochen los cinturones shippo quédate junto a inuyasha-kagome paso al asiento del conductor cuando todos estuvieron acomodados miro por el espejo retrovisor era una acorazado pero su coraza se había vuelto de un asqueroso verse sus ojos amarillos y de su boca bajaba ácido y detrás de el una multitud de zombis con ácido corría (estilo guerra mundial z buena película se las recomiendo)

-bien que el juego comience-susurro kagome la camioneta arranco a toda velocidad el camino estaba repleto de autos incendiándose y postes derribados por eso sango en un principio andaba lento pero ahora la camioneta iba esquivando los postes y los autos kagome tomo una de las armas y disparo por la ventana que estaba abierta uno de los zombis que venía con el zombi gigantesco perdió la cabeza

-no bajen la guardia-advirtió kagome

Unos minutos después habían perdido de vista al enorme acorazado

-cuerpos infectados virus desconocido-

-27 metros detrás 27 delante-los ojos de todos se abrieron delante? En un precipitado giro la camioneta giro en dirección a un pequeño pueblo (era como una ciudad en desarrollo tenia algunos edificios pero no muchos)

-nos desviaremos un poco del rumbo-pasando el cambio arranco a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo pasaron junto a un edificio alto y ancho un acorazado no llegaría a pasarlo como si nada

-inuyasha toma el volante koga cuida a shippo-

-porque el sarnoso toma el volante-pregunto koga tomando a shippo mientras inuyasha se ponía en el volante kagome saco una bazuca del piso (exagerado? Pero quiero hacerlo emocionante) de la camioneta saco medio cuerpo por la ventana del techo apunto al primer piso del edificio colocando una pequeña boba en el misil se preparó, un auto fue arrojado por el acorazado callo frente a ellos pasando los cambios inuyasha giro en volante en un súbito movimiento derrapo y esquivo el auto yendo por uno de los costados

-porque es tan desquiciado como yo-inuyasha sonrió de lado mientras kagome disparaba al cabo de unos segundos el edificio comenzó derrumbarse e inuyasha aceleró causando que kagome callera

-kyaa-kagome callo en el regazo de koga

-bien cuídate de ambos-poniendo a shippo sobre kagome a esta la sentó sobre su regazo

-suéltala maldito lobo asqueroso-sin prestar mucha atención inuyasha soltó el volante y tomo la muñeca de kagome comenzando a tironear el auto comenzaba a andar para los lados hasta que miroku tomo el volante

-maldita sea inuyasha puedes manejar-grito miroku

-no dejare que me la saques perro-koga se negaba a dejar a kagome

-que no me dejaras maldita sea idiota-después de un puñetazo tomo a kagome como si fuera tan pesada como una pluma y la sentó en sus piernas

-maldita seas perro- gruño koga inuyasha volvió a tomar el volante con un gesto tenso

-qué demonios les ocurre como se van a poner a pelear con el zombi acorazado que nos perseguía perdieron la cabeza?!-grito kagome roja del coraje

-podríamos para en este pueblo-dijo inuyasha ignorando completamente a kagome lo que no pudo ignorar fue cuando ella comenzó a moverse en su regazo despertando cierta parte de su anatomía (ya saben a qué me refiero =D)

-quédate quieta mujer-gruño inuyasha todos estaban distraídos

-que te jodan eres tú el que me sentó en su regazo te aguantas-kagome no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que en un ligero movimiento de las caderas de inuyasha sintió su miembro rozarse contra su muslo (las piernas quedaban para el lado de la palanca de cambios y estaban flexionadas ya que apoyaba el pie en el borde del asiento de miroku) se sonrojo furiosamente

-que haces pervertido ahí persona perdiste la cabeza? /

-para mí solo lo hace más excitante-dijo de forma pervertida inuyasha

Unos días después...

Estaban en el mismo pueblo no habían vuelto a ver al acorazado mutante algo que le resultaba tranquilizador en la camioneta kagome había salido a dar una vuelta para ver si encontraba algo de metal (para las armas) y contra su voluntad inuyasha estaba acompañándola.

El estómago de kagome rugió con hambre e inuyasha comenzó a reírse

-deja de reírte baka!-grito sonrojada kagome cuando se vio estampada contra la puerta de la camioneta-inu..inuyasha?-pregunto en un susurro cuando sintió los labios de este en su cuello cerro los ojos y disfruto del contacto las manos de inuyasha comenzaron a delinear su figura y a quitar la blusa cuando la blusa estuvo fuera de combate tomo su sujetador y lo subió dejando los pechos a la vista bajando con besos llego al pezón el cual metió en su boca, una de las manos de kagome bajo por el medio de ambos cuerpo desabrocho los botones bajo el cierre y metió su mano entre los pantalones de inuyasha y dudosa comenzó a acariciar el miembro del peli plata que estaba erecto

-grrr-inuyasha soltó un ronco gruñido con temor de haber hecho algo mal kagome alejo su mano la cual enseguida fue atrapada por la de inuyasha y guiada a su miembro

-por favor Meu amor no te detengas ahora te necesito-gruño en su oído logrando que una ola de excitación llegara a kagome que gimió suavemente al sentir la lengua de inuyasha jugar con sus pezones con movimientos dudosos kagome comenzó a mover su mano sobre el miembro de inuyasha quien comenzó a menear sus caderas kagome sintió que la virilidad de inuyasha crecía en su mano hasta que sintió humedad el se había venido en su mano kagome jadeo cuando súbitamente inuyasha la volteo dejando su torso en el asiento y sus rodillas en su asiento con las caderas en alto (una posición algo extraña supongo =T) bajo los pantalones de kagome dejándolos en sus rodillas y corrió a un lado las bragas mirando el sexo de kagome

-baka! Deja de mirarme que te..oh por los dioses-gimió kagome apretando el asiento en su mano (la otra seguía en el pantalón de inuyasha) cuando sintió le lengua de inuyasha acariciaba su intimidad mientras sus dedos jugaban con el pequeño botoncito de placer

-sabes tan bien kagome-gimió inuyasha sacando su mano de los pantalones de este kagome la llevo frente a su cara miro la blanquecina sustancia (-/- vergüenza de la autora *ridículo lose*) sacando su lengua la probo inuyasha gruño complacido al verla y siguió con su trabajo en cierto punto tuvo que tomar sus caderas para sostenerla ya que esta empezaba a retorcerse del placer

-inu...inu ya..me siento extraña-gimió kagome inuyasha comenzó a penetrarla con la lengua y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso kagome soltó un grito de placer mientras sentía los placenteros espasmos de orgasmo

-inuyasha!-grito extasiada kagome inuyasha sonrió satisfecho por dos cosas

1* la había hecho llegar al orgasmo y ella había gritado su nombre

2* sus reacciones demostraban que ella era virgen y él estaba más que feliz de ser quien se llevara su pureza

Saco su miembro rígido de sus pantalones y quito por completo los pantalones de kagome al igual que su blusa y sostén el desabrocho su camisa y se la puso a kagome ya que hacia frio sentándola sobre su regazo hizo que abriera las piernas a los lados de su asiento dejando su miembro de su húmeda entrada solo a centímetros de distancia

-kagome...-

-inuyasha no…podemos no tenemos protección y no puedo quedar embarazada-gimió frustrada kagome e inuyasha se maldito mentalmente

-los olvide-dijo frustrado

-de que hablas?-pregunto kagome

-los preservativos están en mi mochila-ambos suspiraron cuando la cabeza de kagome tuvo una idea se sentó sobre el miembro de inuyasha pero en vez de hacerlo entrar comenzó a menearse de adelante para atrás arrancándoles un gemido a ambos tomando sus caderas inuyasha comenzó a menearla de adelante para atrás mientras su miembro era bañado por sus jugos

-no..no puedo Meu amor quiero estar dentro-

-pero inuyasha...ahh-

-prometo no terminar dentro-dijo casi suplicante kagome asintió inuyasha tomo su miembro e ingreso solo la cabeza cuando el comunicador de ambos comenzó a sonar con agilidad kagome se pasó para tras dejando la camiseta de inuyasha y tomando sus cosas con un extraño tic nervioso en su ceja por la frustración se acomodó y contesto

-que sucede!?-grito a pura tensión sexual miroku tembló pero rápidamente se recompuso

-un acorazado nos ataca-el gesto de inuyasha se tenso

-el acorazado mutante?-pregunto kagome saliendo de detrás del asiento miroku sonrió de manera lasciva pero un gruñido de inuyasha basto para que se callara lo que iba a comentar

-si-la comunicación se cortó bruscamente dejando a inuyasha y kagome preocupados sin esperar a nada comenzaron a conducir de nuevo hacia donde estaban parando.

Al llegar esquivaron con un golpe al volante un auto que iba directo hacia ellos el acorazado parecía empeñado en derribar el enorme edifico frente a ellos bajando del auto kagome e inuyasha se pusieron junto a miroku y sango mientras que koga y kikio cuidaban a shippo

-como lo destruiremos?-pregunto sango

-creo que lo más sensato sería escapar-grito kikio de atrás cuando el sonido de disparos se escucho era una metralleta un auto paro frente a ellos con un derrape por la ventana se asomó un muchacho de ojos color rojo y cabello negro dentro se podía apreciar a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos morados y una pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda

-muñecas quieren que las rescatemos del enorme zombi?-dijo coqueto el oji rojo

-y quien los salvara de ella?-dijo burlón inuyasha

-no creo que debamos cuidar la de esta inocentes mujeres-dijo el oji rojo algo confuso

-inocentes mujeres? Fhe un nido de víboras es menos peligroso que ellas-un fuerte golpe llamo la atención de todos el acorazado trataba de golpear a que lo esquivaba ágilmente saltando hacia atrás cuando el puño del zombi volvió a aplastar el piso de un salto kagome subió al puño del acorazado este levanto el puño y el cuerpo de kagome se elevó disparando con una arma una especie de tubo salió impactando contra el cuello del acorazado se trabo con la coraza un hilo de metal seguía uniendo el arma con el proyectil después de un par de ajustes al arma activo un dispositivo (tiraba de la soja almacenándola en él tuvo) y comenzó a acercar el cuerpo de kagome al acorazado

-wau..-fue lo único que salió de la boca de los muchachos en la camioneta

-prepárense para irnos-grito kagome moviéndose para evitar los golpes del acorazado mientras sango al pie del enorme edificio comenzaba a pones pequeñas bobas a control remoto y las cableaba inuyasha junto a los demás subieron todo a la camioneta-los del auto también!-grito llegando al cuello del acorazado ya todos listos sango volvió a la camioneta buscando el punto del cuello que no estaba protegido lo encontró saco una de sus espadas y corto profundamente el zombi rugió de manera salvaje.

Kagome comenzó a correr por el brazo hacia abajo un salto y estaba en el techo de la camioneta

-arranca!-la camioneta arranco el zombi comenzó a golpear todo sacando un pequeño control lo apretó y el piso del edificio se vino abajo el edificio fue hacia adelante sobre el zombi y fue lo último que vieron.

Kagome había entrado por la puerta del techo y desmallado en el piso sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas mientras sudaba ligeramente

-es demasiado esfuerzo incluso para ella…-dijo sango con la cabeza de kagome en sus piernas mientras acariciaba la melena azabache con cariño

Cuando creyeron estar lo suficientemente lejos se detuvieron y el auto también todos los jóvenes bajaron (menos kagome que estaba agotada)

-quiénes son?-pregunto inuyasha mientras los examinaba bien no estaban mordidos

-yo soy onigumo-dijo el que conducía pelo negro y ojos negra traía un pantalón azul y una camisa negra

-yo soy hakudoshi-dijo el albino de ojos morados vestía un pantalón gastado negro y una remera roja

-so…soy ayame-dijo tímidamente la peli roja que traía un vestido blanco con una calzas negras hasta las rodillas

-yo soy naraku-dijo el oji rojo quien vestía una remera violeta oscura con una vaqueros negros

-yo soy inuyasha él es miroku ella sango el koga ella kikio y el shippo-presento a cada uno

-de donde vienen? – pregunto sango

-de Tokio estábamos en una fiesta cuando entraron salimos como pudimos las armas las encontramos en el piso-

-wau impresionante que hayan llegado hasta aquí-dijo sango

-kyaaaa-el grito de ayame alerto a todos que miraron la camioneta un zombi se estaba metiendo hasta que el sonido de un disparo se escuchó y la cabeza del zombi se esparció por todos lados la cara de kagome se asomó por la puerta mientras su cara estaba roja y su respiración irregular

-por….por favor ya…no puedo más….ten…tengan más precaución mi cuerpo…duele-los ojos de kagome se cerraron y antes de caer al piso fue atrapada por sango su rostro se tensó con preocupación

-inuyasha kagome está ardiendo en fiebre-

Continuara…


	9. problemas amorosos

Rápidamente inuyasha se acercó a sango y kagome quien mordía sus labios soportando los sollozos

-kagome...-susurro inuyasha acariciando su brazo pero ese simple movimiento logro que kagome soltara un alarido de sufrimiento que alerto a todos

-no...me toquen du...duele-masculló

-pu...puedo ver su cuerpo mi padre es médico y yo estoy estudiando medicina-dijo la peli roja se acercó y aun con los dolores examino las extremidades de kagome quien lloraba-por dios todos sus músculos están tensos su cuerpo está al límite debe reposar-dijo severa la pelirroja

-en resumen...-dijo kikio con malicia

-depende de mí-dijo de repente inuyasha

-exac...no que claro que no depende de ti-

-oí zombis no sé si lo recuerdan podemos subir a la maldita camioneta e irnos-dijo sango sin rechistar todos subieron a la camioneta mientras los otros chicos subían al auto

2 días después…

Rumbo al lugar donde estaba el hijo del científico se detuvieron en un pequeño pueblo alejado y se quedaron en una de las casas más grandes.

Las cosas mejoraban inuyasha entrenaba todos los días solo por proteger a todos, los músculos de kagome estaban mejores aunque seguía sin poder pelear podía caminar y moverse

-estas entrenando muy duro hermano-dijo miroku sonriente inuyasha practicaba tiro al blanco con una pistola de aire

-claro kagome no puede moverse y debo protegerla-dijo disparando cada disparo daba en el blanco

-gracias por tu preocupación-dijo sarcástico miroku

-de nada-dijo divertido inuyasha

-inu miroku la comida esta lista-kagome salió despacio apoyándose un poco contra la pared

-que haces kag no te esfuerces mucho-dijo inuyasha con preocupación caminando con rapidez hacia kagome y pasando el brazo de ella por su hombro la ayudo a caminar

Dentro de la casa…

Estaban comiendo todos ( naraku ayame hakudoshi y onigumo también) cuando todo comenzó a temblar kagome se tensó y soltó un gemido de dolor

-estas bien?-pregunto naraku parándose y acercándose

-no…maldición aun no puedo moverme deberemos escapar-dijo kagome

-no escaparemos matare a ese zombi sea cual sea sango ayúdame miroku cuida de kagome-

Sin dejar que kagome protestara salió seguido de sango era uno de los zombis gigantes

-estas seguro de que puedes hacer esto?-pregunto sango desenfundando sus dos espadas inuyasha sonrió y desenfundo las dos espadas que anteriormente eran las de kagome

-no tengo otra opción cierto?-el zombi comenzó a tirar golpes que ellos esquivaban con agilidad

Inuyasha salto con agilidad sobre el brazo del zombi y comenzó a subir sango lo seguía de cerca asombrada por la nueva agilidad del peli plata quien también estaba sorprendido como había logrado volverse tan bueno en tan poco tiempo

-quédate dentro!-inuyasha miro abajo koga le gritaba a kagome que salía como podía de la casa frente a la puerta callo con las rodillas en el piso y sus manos entre sus piernas su cabeza se levantó y miro asombrada al peli plata. Inuyasha se impresiono por el brillo de los ojos de kagome y recordó el motivo de su rápido aprendizaje Sonrió mirando a la pequeña azabache quien parecía mirarlo con admiración salto llegando al hombro tomo impulso con la espada lista para cortar y corto un gran chorro de sangre comenzó salir del cuello del zombi

-inuyasha vámonos-grito naraku desde abajo ya habían empacado todo rápidamente bajo mientras pegaba un pequeño saltito por la caída del zombi que causo un estrepitoso ruido se acercó a la pequeña azabache que lo miraba asombrada y con las mejillas de un precioso rojo

-tu...tu...-tartamudeo kagome sin creerlo

-que sucede?-pregunto curioso inuyasha

-eres...eres...genial!-grito kagome emocionada trato de pararse pero hizo una mueca de dolor inuyasha se arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo dulcemente-tranquila pequeña no te muevas mucho no estas recuperada-acerco su rostro al de kagome quien se sonrojo furiosamente

-aléjate de mi hija muchacho!-inuyasha se alejó como resorte de kagome yéndose para atras el comunicador de kagome mostraba a su padre furioso y a los padres de inuyasha nerviosos

- Te aprovechas de la debilidad de mi hija!-

-yo...no me aproveche de nada solo la estaba abrazando-

- No me mientas! Solo eres un sinvergüenza, malpensado y pervertido que quiere aprovecharse!...-

- Papa...-

- Debería darte vergüenza!...-

- Papa…!-

- Hasta Koga es más caballeroso que tú!-

- PAPAAAAAA!-pero el grito causo un gran dolor en la garganta de kagome quien la tomo con sus manos y comenzó a caer hacia adelante antes de tocar el piso inuyasha la atrapo

-deja de gritar no te esfuerces te dije que te quedaras dentro porque jamás escuchas te crees inmortal sigues siendo una humana-comenzó a reclamarle inuyasha exasperado hasta que la mano de kagome tapo parcialmente la cara de inuyasha

-cállate haces mucho ruido- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-que hago mucho ruido!? Mujer exasperante no puedes obedecer una jodida vez en tu vida? Porque nunca me escuchas?-

-jajaj que nunca te escucha?-dijo sango-inuyasha eres al único al que obedece-

-de que hablas?-pregunto confundido kagome vio movimiento en uno de los callejones y aun en brazos de inuyasha desvió la cabeza al igual que onigumo

-cuando la sentaste en tu regazo en el auto que se la sacaste a koga si hubieras sido otro te abria golpeado hasta la inconciencia pero se quedo sentada-

-cuando le dijiste que confiara en ti y ella salto-comento miroku

-o cuando ustedes debían subir al techo de la camioneta ella no quería tu dijiste "vamos kag no lo compliques" y como si fuera una buena niña ella subió- kagome tomo una de las armas de inuyasha y disparo

-que haces?-

-esquivo el jodido disparo-dijo onigumo

-lo viste?-pregunto suavemente kagome

-esta hace tiempo allí mirando pero no ataca-

-suban todos a la camioneta onigumo ayúdame vallamos-dijo kagome con voz autoritaria aunque no quería inuyasha soltó a kagome onigumo paso el brazo de ella por sus hombros y su brazo fue a parar a su cintura y comenzaron a caminar

-grrrrr-

-tranquilízate solo fueron a ver algo-dijo miroku

-además…-dijo naraku junto a todos-jamás vi a onigumo interesado por ninguna chica empiezo a temer que sea gay-dijo con gracia todos soltaron una carcajada

-entonces tú y el serian pareja-dijo ayame

-pero que estas insinuando!?-dijo escandalizado poniendo de manera exagerada su mano en su pecho todos comenzaron a reír

-es cierto no debes preocuparte-dijo hakudoshi con tranquilidad y bondad-aunque…-el gesto de hakudoshi se oscureció mientras sonreía de manera perversa naraku y ayame retrocedieron formando con sus dedos una cruz

-que…que le sucedió hasta hace un segundo parecía muy dulce….?-dijo sango retrocediendo también

-el hakudoshi malvado siempre hace eso-dijo con la frente azul naraku

-sus palabras son más filosas que un cuchillo-continuo ayame

-aunque?-a inuyasha y hakudoshi los rodeo un aura negra mientras se veían desafiante

-bueno jamás vi que onigumo aceptara ayudar a caminar a alguien y ayudo muy rápido a la señorita kagome el odia que lo toquen y tocar a las personas pero con kagome no tuvo ningún problema-dijo de manera maliciosa

-me estás diciendo que le gusta?-pregunto fríamente

-bueno a quien no le gustaría kagome?-

-eres un…-inuyasha estaba por lanzarse a golpearlo cuando miroku lo sostuvo

-tranquilo la violencia no resuelve nada-dijo sereno miroku serenidad que se esfumo al ver como haku tomaba delicadamente la mano de sango quien enrojecía

-pero por mi parte me gusta mucho más sango-dijo haku

-cambiamos?-pregunto inuyasha

-si eres tan amable….no la toques-ahora inuyasha sujetaba a miroku

-qué demonios hacen?-pregunto kagome

-bájala!-dijo con voz ronca inuyasha al ver como onigumo sostenía de manera nupcial a kagome

-tra…tranquilo inuyasha-dijo miroku sintiendo el aura negra de su amigo

-ohh onigumo veo que no te molesta tocar a kagom- pero antes de que haku pudiera terminar de hablar naraku y ayame le taparon la boca con las frentes azules

-a quien le molestaría-respondió sin ningún gesto dejo suavemente a kagome en la parte de atrás

-gracias-

-no hay de que-se giró encontrando a inuyasha peligrosamente cerca-podrías alejarte invades mi espacio personal-dijo onigumo

-parece que kagome no te molesto-dijo con coraje

-a ti te molestaría?-

-pero yo no soy un anti social que le molesta que lo toquen-

-me imagino que abras tenido millones de mujeres en tu cama al no molestarte su contacto verdad?-dijo con veneno onigumo

-jrkjkvnksfd- haku balbuceo algo pero como su boca seguía tapada no se entendió nada

-ya basta suban a la condenada camioneta para poder irnos del maldito pueblo aun debemos encontrar al hijo del científico ven shippo-shippo se sentó en el regazo de kagome, sango a su lado y del otro lado koga inuyasha manejaba kikio estaba sola atrás y miroku en el asiento del copiloto

Mientras que en el otro auto subieron onigumo a manejar naraku a su lado y por ultimo ayame y haku atrás

-creo que será un viaje complicado-comento naraku

Continuara…..


	10. inicio de la tormenta

**"****la cordura es lo último que se pierde pero en estas circunstancias la cordura es lo primero que se debe perder, cuando te acostumbras al abrazo de la muerte la sangre llega a ser tan ligera y pura como el agua"**

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que kagome había dejado de pelear y ya se encontraba como nueva estaban ya a pocos días de donde se encontraba el hijo del científico y solo rogaban a que estuviese vivo ella había decidido salir sola a recorrer territorio aun contra las quejas de dos personas

-no entiendo porque demonios te interesa tanto!-gruño inuyasha

-haku aléjate de sango ella es mía!-dijo miroku con recelo

-por favor tran…no toques eso maldito hentai!-

plaf

-por dios dejen de comportarse como niños!-grito koga y se paró para separarlos

-porque es quien nos mantiene con vida-contesto onigumo fríamente cuando se escuchó un…trueno? La casa quedo en silencio truenos eso significaba lluvia se asomaron a la ventana mientras las cristalinas gotas caían al piso mojándolo

-está lloviendo-dijo sango sin creerlo

-si…-contesto ido miroku

-kagome-oh mierda ella estaba afuera seguramente en pel…

Los ojos de todos se tornaron negros mientras veían la escena

-esto es muy divertido!-kagome sonreía ampliamente con los mejillas sonrojadas su flequillo se apegaba a su rostro mientras su piel parecía brillar por las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su rostro ella estaba montando literalmente sobre la cabeza de un acorazado común se acostó en su cabeza y miro los ojos del asqueroso zombi

-esta…sobre la cabeza de un jodido acorazado-grito inuyasha

-prometo hacerlo lo menos doloroso para ti-el acorazado levanto su mano y trato de golpearla kagome se corrió y la mano del acorazo aplasto su cabeza haciendo que mucha sangre saliera kagome saco sus espadas mientras sonreía de manera torcida giro sobre sí misma y corto con las dos espadas el acorazado cayó al piso –eso fue fácil- sacudió sus espadas quitándole la sangre

-kagome…-inuyasha se acercó con sigilo quizás estaba un poco desequilibrada?

-sip?-pregunto de manera aniñada

-que te sucede?-pregunto sango

-con qué?-pregunto inocentemente

-con tu actitud que hacías montando a un acorazado estás loca-grito inuyasha

-no lo monte por que quise al menos no por completo estaba en el techo de una de las casas cuando comenzó a llover el acorazado paso frente a mí me miro y gruño en su boca tenia a una mujer colgando agonizando….-se detuvo un momento- antes de que pudiera ayudarla el mordió cortándola a la mitad golpeo la casa y caía sobre su cabeza no estaba muy lejos de aquí y llegue-relato kagome

Inuyasha se acercó a kagome y la levanto como a un saco de papas sobre su hombro

-qué haces bájame-protesto kagome indignada

-cállate! Has perdido la poca cordura que tenías eres peligrosa suelta-

-onigumo porque gruñes?-dijo haku con maldad

-el hakudoshi maligno-dijo sango retrocediendo

-está gruñendo?-pregunto inuyasha deteniéndose sus ojos se ocultaron detrás de su flequillo y sonrió-acaso es porque la tengo yo?-pregunto burlón

-hmph solo cállate-dijo fríamente se volteó para entrar a la casa nuevamente

-oh es porque jamás podrás tenerla?-burlón era lo que describía el tono de inuyasha onigumo siguió caminando ignorando por completo a inuyasha no caería en sus estúpidas provocaciones aunque ganas no le faltaban-oh es porque…para ti ella no significa nada?-onigumo detuvo su paso sus negros ojos brillaron con un brillo de furia que dio escalofrió a todos menos a inuyasha quien sonrió macabramente mientras sus ojos brillaban con la misma furia

-no hables tú no sabes nada…-gruño onigumo

-acaso te importa? Te informó que ella me pertenece-

-claro que me importa-mascullo onigumo con veneno

-no debes preocuparte ella es mía y yo la protegeré -

-desde cuando soy de tu propiedad!-grito kagome colorada

-ella no es de tu propiedad no veo tu nombre por ningún lado-dijo burlón onigumo

-quieres ver una marca?- inuyasha bajo a kagome y ante la atenta mirada de todos se acercó para besar sus labios la furia de onigumo lo controlo y en un arranque se lanzó a inuyasha y con cuidado de no lastimar a kagome lo golpeo con fuerza.

Inuyasha antes de caer al piso giro para atrás y callo parado

-eres un rastrero-dijo inuyasha escupiendo un poco de sangre de un rápido movimientos estaba frente a onigumo y trato de golpearlo pero onigumo lo retuvo, una barrida y onigumo comenzó a caer antes de tocar el piso inuyasha le dio una patada en el torso

-oí!-kagome trato de acercarse pero miroku y naraku la sostuvieron-que hacen? Suéltenme!-

-lo siento kagome pero ellos están muy enojados jamás había visto tan furioso a inuyasha-

-ni yo a onigumo es la primera vez que lo veo demostrar tantas emociones-murmuró naraku

-oh eso se debe a que ambos están enamorados de kagome-dijo haku con una sonrisa cínica inuyasha y onigumo gruñeron miraron a kagome quien estaba sonrojada y volvieron a pelear con hábiles movimientos esquivando golpes, propinando y recibiéndolos al cabo de unos minutos ambos jóvenes estaban heridos con golpes en sus rostros

-MALDITA SEA DETÉNGANSE!- grito kagome interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes quienes la miraron sorprendidos al ver las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas

-kagome…-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-suban los dos a la camioneta los curare –dijo sin decir más nada.

Naraku junto a ayame, haku y kikio subieron al auto mientras koga, miroku, sango, kagome, inuyasha y onigumo subían a la camioneta los últimos tres atrás de todo, comenzaron a andar los dos muchachos se sentaron frente a kagome que saco el botiquín y comenzó a curar las heridas de los dos quienes suspiraban muy bajito al sentir los dedos de la muchacha tratar con tanta delicadeza su piel cuando termino de curarlos guardo todo y se quedó sentada frente a ellos con la cabeza gacha

-kagome….-onigumo trato de hablar pero se callo

-nosotros…-inuyasha tampoco pudo terminar ambos se sentían culpables por las lágrimas que la azabache había soltado

-por favor…-susurro kagome y se abrazó a los dos por el cuello sonrojándolos furiosamente-no vuelvan a pelearse así menos por mí! Nosotros debemos sobrevivir y peleando entre nosotros no lograremos nada-

-vale esta bien kagome-dijo onigumo

-inuyasha…-dijo amenazante kagome

-no volveré a pelear-murmuro bajo pero kagome llego a escucharlo sonrió alegre y beso la mejilla de ambos para después darle un fuerte coscorrón

-idiotas-murmuro pasándose a conducir

-que miras afeminado-bramo inuyasha a koga

-eres un idiota mira que ponerte a pelear por mi mujer es una estupidez-

-tu mujer son animales o qué?-pregunto fastidiado onigumo

-tu mujer? ella es mía desgraciado-dijo enojado inuyasha

-tu mujer? lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir ella no tiene ningún marca que la distinga como tuya maldito mujeriego-escupió onigumo mientras adelante sango miroku y shippo se alejaban de kagome quien sufría un tic en su ceja mientras un aura de fuego comenzaba a rodearla

-TRIO DE IDIOTAS CIERREN LA BOCA O LOS ARROJARE DE LA CAMIONETA EN MOVIMIENTO!-grito explotando kagome- es imposible que se comporten de esa manera son personas adultas…-y así kagome comenzó a sermonearos mientras conducía

*(dos días después)*

A lo lejos se divisaba un gran edificio y todos estaban ansiosos sabían de quien era ese edificio del hijo del científico estacionaron frente a este

-kagome!-llamo shippo al verla caminar hacia la entrada

-que sucede shippo?-pregunto dulcemente

-él está en el laboratorio pero está bajo piso el ascensor solo nos llevara con la clave yo me lace pero el edificio debe estar lleno de zombis-explico shippo moviendo nervioso sus deditos

-mmm complicado…-dijo pensativa kagome-ya se usemos de carnada a kikio!-la nombrada se enfureció

-que estupideces dices idiota!- grito kikio

- kagome eso está mal-dijo en tono de reproche sango todos la miraron de manera extraña- no querrás ver a un zombi vomitar verdad? xD – sango y kagome comenzaron a correr esquivando a kikio que le arrojaba con rocas que encontraba en el piso

-podrían tomarse esto enserio? (-.-')- pregunto con una gotita en su cien inuyasha

-koga dile a tu amante que deje de arrojarnos rocas!-grito sonriendo sango se agacho esquivando una roca que iba dirigida a kagome quien la esquivo la roca golpeo la cabeza de un zombi noqueándolo

-wow tienes un buen brazo-dijo naraku kikio sonrió con el pecho inflado de orgullo se giro para ver a inuyasha quien no prestaba ni la mínima atencio y regañaba a kagome quien lo ignoraba olímpicamente

-me estas escuchando déjate de estupideces!-

-tsk cállate haces mucho ruido-dijo kagome girando

-que me calle! Eres una mocosa mal educada-

-me gusta mas cuando tienes la boca ocupada...-murmuró pero inuyasha la escucho

-en donde tus pechos, tu intimidad o tu boca?-pregunto malicioso en un susurro inuyasha hasta que recibió un golpe en su cabeza

-tsk-kagome corrió su rostro sonrojado

-idiota-dijo shippo

-inuyasha lleva a shippo y vallan por el joven yo los esperaré aqui mi rastreador me dice que el edificio esta casi vacío -

Inuyasha entro al edificio todo estaba destruido con zarpazos marca de fuego y vidrios rotos shippo había puesto la clave en el ascensor y comenzaron a bajar estuvieron un buen rato hasta que inuyasha tuvo un mal presentimiento la puerta se abrí y un laboratorio de ultimo modelo estaba frente a ellos pero lo mas sobresaliente era la camilla con tubos y maquinas conectadas a un joven de 10 años que respiraba con dificultad shippo corrió hasta el

-riku! Riku!-lo movió pero no reaccionaba

-sh...shippo?-murmuró sin aire

-si amigo soy yo-dijo shippo aliviado al ver que sus ojos se abrían

-como llegaste aqui?-su voz era casi un susurro tanto por su estado como por la mascara de oxígeno

-me encontré con personas que me ayudaron no sabes riku son geniales saben pelear de genética son tan...-pero fue interrumpido por inuyasha

-shippo permanece junto a riku toma-le dio un arma-iré a ver como están los demás no habrán la puerta yo se la clave vale?-

-pero inuyasha...-

-confiamos en ti shippo-inuyasha salio del laboratorio

Unos minutos después...

Seguía subiendo estaba inquieto esa sensación en su pecho no desaparecía cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió corrió a la puerta Inuyasha salio y lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto, todos sus compañeros estaban en el piso tosiendo, que ocurría? De repente el comenzó a sentirse mareado, sus ojos ardían, no pudo mantenerse de pie por mas tiempo. Solo podía observar como la piel de los otros se iba poniendo gris y como se desmayaban.

_No puedo dejarlos sin protección, debo resistir, debo levantarme, cuidar a Kagome, Kagome..._

y comenzó a ver borroso, solo puedo ver unas botas militares que se acercaban y una risa estridente que estallaba en sus oídos antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
